


Lend A Helping Hand

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Helping Hand [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom John, Braxton Hicks Contractions, Descriptions of Pain, Doctor’s Appointment, Dork Lover's Server Challenge, Faux Heat, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Brian, Rimming, Role Reversal, Sexism, Top Brian, Vomiting, accidental heat, graphic description of childbirth, medical talk, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: When Brian forgets to take his suppressants three days in a row he goes into a surprise heat. Determined to handle it himself since no one knows he is an Omega, he is surprised when John, an Alpha and the one person he had been lusting after since they met, shows up unannounced.~~ or, How John and Brian start a relationship and soon start trying for a family. This is their journey.





	1. Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first foray into A/B/O and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. This was written for the Dork Lover's Server Challenge prompt: You should have told me sooner. 
> 
> Mind the tags, as always. 
> 
> TW for Dub Con in endnotes.

Brian prided himself on staying on top of his pills, they were the only thing that kept his heat away and from being scented as an omega. Hell, even his closest friends didn’t know his sub gender. (Roger didn’t count in that seeing as he had brought him more knotting sex toys than anyone should ever buy let alone own for the rare instances when Brian did go into heat.) Today, however, Brian realized he had missed 3 days worth of pills as the unsettling coil of absolute need settled in his lower belly. It had all started with Freddie calling at god awful that morning, the sound of the Alpha’s voice making Brian want to start purring and present himself. The guitarist had stammered out an excuse for not being able to make it to rehearsal that night and slammed the phone down with barely a goodbye. 

Now, an hour later, he was curled up in a ball of misery on his bed, eyeing the bright blue extra long silicone cock with its bulbous head and inflatable knot that was perched, suction cup down, on his bedside table. Shit. What was he going to do? He had taken the three missed pills in hopes of stemming off the tide of overwhelming lust but he could feel it boiling over. He sighed to himself, shifting just enough to cringe at the feeling of unwanted slick sliding down his inner thighs. Fuck. And he liked these boxers too. 

Casting another critical eye at the blue dildo he wrinkled his nose as he pushed himself off his bed, fighting a wave of dizziness and headed for the bathroom. A shower wouldn’t hurt even if he would need another one later anyway. Waiting for the water to warm, he palmed his already aching cock, thumbing the head, biting back a moan as he felt more slick leak from his clenching hole. He wasn’t even in full heat yet, and he was already desperate for an alpha to knot and breed him. He jerked his hand away from his cock, shaking himself from that line of thought. He didn’t need to already be thinking about having an alpha's knot when he wasn’t even already in full heat yet. 

The hot water felt cool against his heated skin, making him shiver again as he tried to relax into the feeling of the water. As if out of his mind, Brian trailed his fingers down his chest, tweaking a nipple, gasping against the feeling, before reaching down to press a single finger into his wet open hole. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, pulling his finger out before pushing back in with two. More slick gushed out as he fucked his fingers into his hole, and he moaned loudly, his other hand coming up to cup his now fully hard cock. He stroked himself as he fucked back on his own fingers, he could feel his body trembling as he thumbed over the head of his cock, biting his bottom lip as he felt the familiar burning of desire coiling in his lower belly, his hole pulsing around his fingers as more slick slid from him, soaking his fingers, and his cock twitched as he came, painting his hand. 

Brian panted as he watched his come being washed down the drain, pulling his fingers from himself with a whine at the sudden emptiness. Trembling, he finished washing off as efficiently as he could, his rising heat quelled for a few minutes. He dried himself with the same brutal efficiency before pacing back into his bedroom, not bothering with clothing as he fell face first onto his bed, closing his eyes willing himself to try to sleep, knowing he will need it before his full heat hits. 

Two hours later, Brian woke burning with full heat, his head muddy, heart pounding, body aching. He clenched his thighs together, slick spilling down his thighs as he rutted into the bed, cock full and aching. Fisting his hands in his hair, hating himself for being so damn stupid, he turned his head to look at the fucking toy on his nightstand that was mocking him. He rocked against the bed, the rough sheets feeling particularly rough against his overheated skin, trying to hold off for as long as he can before giving in to his need to have something inside him. 

He groaned, clenching his eyes shut as he reached for the toy with trembling fingers. The toy was heavy in his hand as he twisted himself around so he could reach his hole. The noise that was punched from his lungs as he pressed the bulbous tip of the large cock into his hole would have made him blush had he been in his right mind. He gasped as he pressed it in further, the rigid silicone massaging his aching insides, slick easing the way, gushing from his hole around the large dildo. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whined, pressing the cock into him until he could feel the base of the inflatable knot against his entrance. He grit his teeth at the feeling, closing his eyes against the feeling of being so full.  

Unbidden his mind went to the one alpha he wished was here, and he sighed into the fantasy. He could almost feel long soft hair against the bare skin of his back, feel the heat of a firm chest pressing into his back, the heat from the alpha’s cock deep inside him. 

“John,” he mumbled, feeling a flush on his cheeks, as he slowly pulled the dildo out just so the tip was inside him. He pressed it back into himself, arching his hips back, angling the dildo just right, moaning as it pressed against his prostate. “Alpha, please,” he moaned, canting his hips back, fucking the dildo back into himself, with more force, conjuring the image of the alpha he wished was with him. 

John would hold him down, whispering in his ear how good he was, how he was such a good omega, taking his cock for him, how he was going to breed him and mark him, make him John’s. He would fuck into him with such force it would make Brian see stars, he’d be sore for a week from how John’s knot would stretch him open and fill him, locking the Alpha inside him. 

Brian whimpered as he twisted the dildo just so, the head dragging against his prostate with every thrust now. He panted as he scrambled to his hands and knees, pulling the cock from his hole, whining at the feel of slick leaking from him. Hazy eyes tried to focus as he tried to suction the dildo to the wall at just the right height so he could thrust back onto it. Hands shaking with his overboiling need he somehow managed to get the damn thing in place, scooting back on his hands and knees, letting out a low whine as the tip breached him and he sank back until he felt the base of the inflatable knot pressing against him. 

He panted, head hung between his shoulders as he still just long enough to catch his breath. What a picture he must make, on his hands and knees, ass against the wall, hands fisting the rucked up sheets, as he fucked himself back on the silicone cock like a whore. He whined as he sped up, thighs burning as he fucked himself. How he wished he was brave enough to ask an Alpha to see him through his heat. But he didn’t trust them, not with something like this. And the one Alpha he did trust he knew would say no. 

So instead he steadily fucked himself back on the toy, feeling his orgasm about to come crashing around his ears. He scrambled to unstick the dildo, falling forward so his chest was to the bed, one hand buried in his own hair pulling on the mused curls, the other around behind him, slender fingers working the mechanism to inflate the knot. He whined as the knot grew with each thrust, his eyes clenched shut against the feeling. If he imaged this was John with his big hands and his big cock and his big knot fucking him touching him then he could maybe find his way over the precipice of desire that he was balancing on. 

The knot fully inflated and he shoved the whole thing past his already sore hole, slick gushing from him as he screamed, coming untouched, small cock spurting ineffectively against the sheets, a single word leaving his lips. “John!” 

He lay there for a long moment, the dildo still buried in his ass, the knot making his head spin, and he wondered what it would feel like to have a real knot, to have John’s knot, inside him. He whimpered as he thought of the Alpha, shifting against the sheets, body still overheated, and he swore he could smell the heady musk of his (not his, never his, never will be his) Alpha filling the room. 

Cracking one eye open he felt cold dread fill him as he saw John standing in the doorway, white as a sheet, tight trousers tented with his obvious erection, hand still on the doorknob, eyes fixed on Brian where he was still sprawled on the bed, naked covered in sweat with a knotting - a  _ knotted  _ \- dildo in his ass. 

He wanted to be ashamed, wanted to feel embarrassed but all he could feel was his heat creeping back up as the smell of Alpha, of John, filled his head. “John,” he whimpered again, bucking back onto the dildo still inside him, moaning as the knot filled him so amazingly. 

He saw John take a deep breath through his mouth as if trying to avoid the smell of him he knew was everywhere in the room. “Brian,” he said his voice hoarse, looking as if he wanted to take a step forward, but stopped himself. 

Brian closed his eyes, turning his head away as he felt his cock throb where it was filling out again. His hole clenched around the dildo, his body knowing an alpha was in the room, wanting to be filled with the real thing, wanting to be bred. He ignored all rational thought as he struggled to deflate the knot inside him, whining at the loss, moaning out “Alpha, Alpha, please,” even as he scrambled to his hands and knees, his back to John, presenting himself to the other man. If he had been in his right mind he would have been embarrassed by the way he looked, ass in the air, holding himself open so John could see his fluttering stretched hole and the slick that was steadily leaking from him. 

“Please, Alpha,” he mumbled, not understanding why the Alpha in the room wasn’t giving him what he needed, taking him, breeding him. 

“Brian,” he heard John rasp, smelling the Alpha come closer, his strong musky scent undercut with the metallic of his bass strings and something like sunshine filling his head. 

“Need you, Alpha,” Brian begged, feeling tears gather in his eyes as the base primal part of him that had taken over couldn’t understand why the Alpha wasn’t fucking him. Was he not presenting properly? Was there something wrong with him? Did the Alpha not find him desirable? 

A warm hand touched his bare back and Brian whined at the feeling, need spiking through his veins making his head foggy. “Alpha,” he whimpered again, pushing his ass further in the air as if that would make the other touch him. 

“Brian, I,” John started, his voice hoarse and rough with desire, “I won’t fuck you, not like this.” 

Brian whined again, pressing his face into the already soiled sheets, trying and failing to hold back a sob. His Alpha didn’t want him. He would leave him, he wouldn’t give him his knot, wouldn’t fill him up, wouldn’t breed him. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m gonna help you out, Bri,” John’s voice was soothing, his hand trailing a path of fire down Brian’s bare skin as he smoothed a path to his spread cheeks, “Good Omega, so good, so wet and open.” 

He whined at those words arching up into the touch where John has slipped his long fingers into his wet aching hole, curling them just slightly as he thrust them in and out of Brian’s body. The guitarist felt a flush creep up his cheeks that had nothing to do with his heat at the squelching sounds John’s fingers made as he fucked him, but that thought was soon forgotten as John’s fingers pressed against that spot inside him making him moan. 

“Alpha!” He moaned, pressing back against the fingers, his head muddy with the scent of Alpha and the feeling of the Alpha’s hands on his body. All he could think about was having his Alpha’s knot, of being filled, of having his hole stretched wide for John to fuck into and knot him and breed him and fill him up. He whined as those fingers pulled away. 

“Brian, look at me.” 

The Alpha’s voice was commanding and Brian whimpered turning his face to look at the Alpha, grey-green eyes watching him with slight concern. “Brian, I’m going to fuck you with your toy, okay? Make you feel so good, make you come. Do you want that?” 

Brian nodded into the sheets. “Yes, Alpha please,” he managed to get out, body aching from the need to be filled, shifting just slightly, feeling more slick leak from his hole from just the prospect of being filled by his Alpha. 

There was a long painful moment where his Alpha stopped touching him, and Brian tried not to whine in need, his thighs trembling from presenting himself the way he was for so long. He almost cried in relief when a large warm hand took his hip and pulled him upright slightly, a pillow being placed under his hips, allowing him to lean against it while still being presented. 

“So good,” the Alpha whispered to him, stroking a hand down his back again, “So good for me.” 

Brian moaned low and deep when he felt three fingers press into him, his Alpha’s fingers so long and dexterous and they played against his insides like he was the strings on his Alpha’s bass, making him feel so good. He could feel his cock weeping against the pillow as his Alpha pressed against his prostate with every thrust of fingers. Warm fingers found his nipples and pinched and pulled and rubbed and Brian cried out in utter agonizing pleasure as the Alpha pressed kisses down his back. 

All breath was punched from his lungs when a warm wet mouth latched onto his leaking hole, and Brian tried to scream but found he had no air to do so. Instead, he let out a weak sob and bucked back into the touch. Firm hands held him down as his Alpha’s tongue licked into him, lapping at the slick steadily spilling from his needy hole. Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire as he writhed under his Alpha’s touch. 

“Please, Alpha, knot me, breed me, Alpha please please,” Brian babbled between moans, hands coming up to fist his own hair, tugging on his own curls, heightening the pleasure of the mouth and tongue on his leaking hole. 

A sob left his lips as the mouth and tongue left, leaving his hole clenching and fluttering around nothing, slick gushing from him as he arching back seeking, needing, touch. He found it in the press of the head of his Alpha’s cock. He moaned as the head slid inside him, the feeling odd as the cock was only lukewarm, but he gasped as the ridged length pressed against his prostate and all thoughts not of begging to be fucked left his head. One strong hand gripped his hip firm enough to leave marks while his Alpha’s cock thrust into him all the way. Brian’s body shook as his Alpha set a brutal pace, fucking him with more force than Brian could have ever achieved by himself with his dildo. 

His whining grew as his neglected cock throbbed with every press against his prostate. “You gonna come for me,” his Alpha growled in his ear, “Come on my cock, and then come again on my knot, be a good Omega.” 

Brian didn’t even register his cock jerking through his orgasm, spilling all over the pillow under his hips, so caught up in the feeling of the pull of a slowly inflating knot against his rim with every thrust. He sobbed at the sudden oversensitivity against his cock as he rutted against the pillow unable to stop himself, his Alpha filling him so amazingly, making him feel so good. “Alpha,” he groaned out, “knot me! Breed me, please please, Alpha!” 

The knot grew with each thrust pulling at his rim making his body twitch and ache and he sobbed with each thrust. A strong arm wrapped around his belly, pulling him upright, against a hard chest, the thrusts turning awkward, a hand reaching around to stroke his weakly twitching cock. “Come again for me, come on my knot, be a good Omega,” his Alpha whispered in his ear, breath hot against his overheated skin. 

A clever thumb stroking over the tip of his struggling cock, and the feeling of his Alpha’s full knot being pushed past his sore and aching rim, made him twitch and scream out his release. “John!” He cried before his world went dark and he collapsed in his Alpha’s arms. 

***

When Brian came to he was wrapped in warm clean smelling blankets, a gentle hand petting his hair, strong arms wrapped around him, leaning back against a firm chest. He made a contented noise and the hand stilled. 

“Brian?” 

His eyes flew open. Shit. He knew that voice. Shit. He racked his brain trying to remember what happened and he whimpered with embarrassment as he remembered the events of earlier. 

“Bri? You okay?” John asked again, hand stilling in his hair. 

Brian swallowed hard, forcing himself to take a deep breath and take stock. He felt normal. Which meant one of two things: either he had been out of his mind and couldn’t remember the past at least 3 days or this had been an aborted heat thanks to taking his pills as soon as he could. He almost dreaded finding out. 

“What time is it?” He croaked out, voice cracking from overuse. Behind him John shifted to the side, reaching for something before a glass of water was pressed into his hands. 

“A little after 10 pm,” John said softly, hand going back to petting Brian’s hair. 

That meant it hadn’t been a full heat and Brian couldn’t help the sigh of relief he let out at that knowledge. He downed the glass of water John had handed him before speaking again. “What happened?” 

John went completely still behind him at those words. “You don’t remember?” He asked softly, something like barely disguised panic in his tone.

“A little, I remember forgetting my pills and going into heat and then seeing you in the doorway, but after that everything is kind of a blur,” Brian admitted, not really sure why he was so comfortable talking about him being an Omega with John when he didn’t talk about it with anyone else. Brian twisted around hissing at the soreness in his lower body, spying his knotting dildo on the bedside table looking like it had been thoroughly washed. He eyed John warily. “I, we didn’t, I didn’t,” he stopped to take a deep breath, “We didn’t fuck did we?” 

John blinked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. “Yes, we did, I touched you while you were out of your mind with heat and didn’t even realize you couldn’t consent until after you had already passed out,” John paused looking away from him guilt heavy in his voice, “I didn’t even know you were an Omega and now I’ve gone a fucked this all up.” He muttered to himself. 

Brian frowned at him. “What do you mean?” 

The Alpha shook his head, “I thought you were a Beta, and I was afraid to tell you, show you any affection, and when Freddie said you sounded weird on the phone I came over as soon as I could and I smelled Omega in heat and I, well, I got jealous. And then I heard you scream and then I heard my name so I used the spare key to come in. And I realized I could only smell you,” John looked winded after his rushed speech, words tumbling from his lips faster than he could control, eyes staring into Brian’s, “I could only smell you, in full heat and I wanted to touch you so badly, wanted to taste you, and then you saw me and you begged me for my knot and I wanted to walk away but I couldn’t. But I also couldn’t do it without you telling me you wanted it,” John paused, swallowing hard, “But I still touched you and I shouldn’t have.” 

Brian felt something clench in his stomach that had nothing to do with his passed heat. “You wanted to show me affection?” He asked stumbling over his words, surprised an Alpha wanted him at all, he wasn’t the typical Omega, too tall too mouthy too opinionated. 

John frowned at him.“That’s all you got from that? Bri, I practically ra-assaulted you!” He snapped.

A flash of irritation went through Brian and he reached up, status be damned, and grabbed John’s face. “You should have told me earlier that you fancied me!” He said, all but glaring at the Alpha. “And if the words ‘rape’ or ‘assault’ ever leave your lips again about what happened here I will never speak to you again, understand?” 

The Alpha blinked at him for a long minute something like shock on his face before it smoothed into a sweet smile. “Okay, But  _ you  _ should have told  _ me  _ earlier that you were an Omega,” he countered, “I would have done this a lot sooner.”

“Done what?” Brian asked not letting go of John’s face.

“This.” And John leaned in and kissed him. It was the first kiss between them and Brian couldn’t help but moan into the feel of John’s warm lips against his, the faint taste of himself still lingering in John’s mouth after all this time. Brian dropped the empty glass to the side, reaching up to tangle his hands in John’s hair, parting his lips letting John’s tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own. 

“Bri, I want you,” John whispered into the kiss, “Can I have you?” 

The Omega moaned at those words body aching still from his mini-heat but he could feel his poor cock twitch against his thigh at the thought, hole fluttering at the prospect of being filled. “If you’re gentle, I’m really sore,” Brian whispered back, “But I want you.”

“We’ll go slow, baby, I promise,” The Alpha sais against parted lips, pulling the willing Omega to him. 

Brian struggles out of his cocoon of blankets half embarrassed to find he was still naked. He could feel residual slick on the back of his thighs and he moaned into the kiss as he felt a dribble of more slick leak from his hole. That had never happened before with any of the Betas he had slept with. He gasped as John’s sure hands found his ass and grabbed a handful of cheek. 

“Yes,” he gasped out, his own hands tugging at John’s clothes surprised to see the man was still fully clothed. It took little work to rid the other man of his button-down shirt and Brian pulled back from the kiss to admire the pale chest just revealed. He leaned down and sucked on a nipple, making John gasp and twitch, the Alpha’s hands finding purchase on Brian’s bare hips. 

John let Brian explore his chest, sucking marks into the pale skin before he tugged gently on tangled curls to bring him in for another kiss. The kiss turned dirty as tongues slide together in a wet dance, John’s hands finding Brian’s poor aching cock, giving it a tender stroke. Brian whined at the feeling, his own hands coming down to pop the button on the jeans John still wore. They had to pause for a moment so John could shimmy out of his jeans and briefs, both men giggling softly as John finally gave up and stood so he could pull the offending clothing down. 

Brian’s eyes grew wide as he saw the size of John’s erect cock. It was larger than even the dildo he had just fucked himself through his heat with. It was, in fact, the largest he had ever seen and he couldn’t stop staring. 

The Alpha was shuffling awkwardly from side to side as if suddenly embarrassed as he stood in front of the Omega. “I know it’s not very impressive,” he said softly, “but it’s what you can do with it not the size!” 

Pupil blown hazel eyes darted up to meet almost black grey eyes and Brian stared at the other man in shock. “I dunno if it’s going to fit,” he mumbled, feeling his own flush creep up his neck as he felt his hole clench around nothing, more slick dribbling down his inner thighs. 

John gave him a look. “Have you ever been with an Alpha before?” He asked, crawling back into the bed to kneel just in front of Brian. 

Brian shook his head. “Only Betas,” he told him, watching as John bared his teeth in an almost feral smile. 

“Good,” the other man said before dragging Brian forward for another kiss. Brian squeaked in surprise but soon relaxed into the kiss, letting John’s tongue plunder his mouth, letting clever hands with clever long fingers explore his body. He moaned as two of those long fingers found his wet hole and slipped inside. They felt even better outside of his heat, he could feel every movement every twist as John played his insides like a string. 

Soon Brian was whimpering for more, his sore body needing some relief as slick poured from his hole, soaking John’s hand. John pulled back from the kiss to rest his forehead to his. “Condoms?” He whispered. 

Brian nodded. “Bedside table, top drawer,” he replied fighting a whine as John’s fingers left his body and the man leaned over to find a condom. 

While John fished around in the drawer for a condom Brian rearranged himself on the bed. He had never been with an Alpha before. How would John want him? The most obvious choice was in his hands and knees presenting, so that’s what he did, flipping himself over, shoving some pillows and blankets out of the way, so he could properly present himself. 

Behind him, he heard John choke, presumably when he saw how Brian was situated face down ass in the air. A gentle hand touched the small of his back. “I want to see your face, Bri,” John said gently, tapping his hip indicating he should turn over. 

Brian scrambles to do so, letting John shove a pillow under his hips, allowing the Alpha to have access to his leaking hole. He watched with bated breath as John rolled the condom down this length, smiling brightly at Brian as he reached out to pressed two fingers into Brian’s open and weeping hole. “Ah, John!” Brian gasped as John curled his fingers, his cock weakly twitching against his stomach. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Brian,” John whispered as he settled himself between Brian’s spread legs, the tip of his cock brushing the open wet hole. Brian stared up at the other man, letting him manhandle him so his legs were wrapped around John’s waist. “Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” John said softly, leaning down to kiss Brian sweetly, swallowing the noises Brian made as John pressed inside him for the first time. 

The only thing Brian could think was how large John was inside him, how the Alpha stretched him open even more than the dildo had, how hot and amazing he felt inside him, and he moaned, hooking his ankles around the small of John’s back wanting the Alpha as deep in him as he could get. It had never been like this with any of the Betas he had had sex with in the past, he had never been this slick and open - in fact he had never had slick during sex before, always having to use lube. His eyes rolled back in his head as John bottomed out and he lost all ability to think. 

His body ached and pulsed around John’s cock inside him, and it was like John could tell he was struggling because he held himself still after bottoming out, pressing his forehead to Brian’s, hazy green meeting hazel and John smiled down at him. “You feel so good, Brian, so good around me,” John murmured against the skin of Brian’s neck, coming dangerously close to his mating mark. 

Brian jerked his head away involuntarily feeling panic flash through him the stories of Alphas biting and claiming unmated Omegas without their consent flashing through his head. John looked startled before a look of acknowledgment passed over his face. “I won’t, I swear,” John said earnestly, before pressing a kiss to Brian’s pleasure parted lips. 

They set an easy rhythm, John’s cock pressing all the right places inside him to make him see stars as he clung to the Alpha like a koala, head back in pleasure, almost embarrassing noises leaving his lips as John fucked him - no as John made love to him. 

“John, please, I, I need to come,” Brian gasped out, threading his fingers through sweaty hair, pulling the other man down into a messy kiss. 

A slender long-fingered hand reached between their bodies to take Brian’s sore but weeping cock, giving it a few strokes before Brian was screaming is orgasm, whole body tensing around John’s cock, world going white as he came for the fourth time that day. 

Above him, John panting out little grunts of pleasure as he chased his own orgasm, his knot swelling and Brian moaned at the feeling of it catching on his rim, “Can I, oh god, Brian tell me I can,” John panted out, voice strained as he held himself back until Brian gave him permission. 

Something like fear went through Brian and he was suddenly terrified of John knotting him, no matter how much he wanted it, “No, no no, John, no,” he gasped out, hands flying to John’s chest palms down as if to physically stop the Alpha. 

John’s eyes met his and he pulled out with a groan, stipping the condom off and with a few sure strokes came all over Brian’s belly, his come mingling with Brian’s on the Omega’s flat belly. Brian let out a muted sob, his hands flying up to cover his face. He was so stupid, why had he told John no when he had been begging for his knot not just a few hours earlier. 

“Hey, hey hey, Bri,” John sounded panicked as he shuffled around so Brian was flat on his back, his aching legs able to stretch out. Brian took the moment to curl in on himself, ignoring the mess on his belly, drawing his knees up to his chest, curled on his side, facing away from John. 

He was reeling. Emotions were boiling over and he couldn’t stop the sob that left him as he shook uncontrollably. He knew he was being silly, it was just sex, amazing mind-blowing sex with the object of his infatuation but still just sex. It was those pesky post-heat hormones that were making him weep like a child and he hated his subgender now more than ever. 

“Bri?” John asked from behind him, his voice hesitant as a warm hand gently touched his back just between his shoulder blades, “Brian, are you, are you okay? Please, talk to me.” 

“Being silly,” he mumbled, sniffling pathetically, fighting the urge to lean back into John’s touch. There was just something about the Alpha that made Brian crave his touch, and he knew it was just his stupid hormones all out of whack but as he took several deep breaths he realized the warm musky smell of John that was suddenly everywhere in the room was more calming than alarming. He sighed, uncurling so he could roll over to look at John who was watching him with concerned grey eyes. 

“Sorry,” Brian muttered, casting his eyes down, not able to meet John’s gaze. 

He saw John shake his head out the corner of his eye, “What are you sorry for? Not wanting me to knot you?” John’s voice went soft at Brian’s answering nod, “Well, there is nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn’t have even ask, Bri, it’s an intimate thing, even between longtime lovers, and since this, well, was our first time, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s really not a big deal, though, if you’ll have me, I would love to maybe one day share that with you.” 

Brian finally looked up and met those warm grey eyes, looking at him with such love that it made Brian’s breath catch in his throat. A faint blush was dusting John’s cheeks and it made Brian smile just slightly. “You would?” he asked softly. 

John turned brighter red, shifting as if to hide his obvious nakedness, and Brian noted idly that even soft John was the largest he had ever seen. The Alpha gave a one-shouldered shrug, “I said before if I had known you were an Omega I would have said something sooner.” he cleared his throat, “I thought you were a Beta with no interest in Alphas,” he looked up at Brian and gave him a soft smile, “But I really like you, like I don’t like how all this happened, but I really like you and I want to take you to dinner tomorrow?” John said in a rush, face going brighter red. 

Feeling something he couldn’t identify fluttering in his belly, Brian shook his head, frowning while trying not to smile, and he could see the hesitant smile fall from John’s face. “You can take me to breakfast instead if you want to stay the night?” Brian said, biting his bottom lip. 

Grey eyes lit up with excitement and John nodded, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back leaning in to capture the Alpha’s lips in a sweet kiss, letting John brush a hand through his hair before he pulled a face. “I feel disgusting,” he groused, “Shower with me?” 

John gave him another brilliant smile. “Anytime,” he murmured against his lips pulling Brian close, no intention of letting go so they could shower anytime soon. 

Brian sighed in contentment, despite the mess he could feel drying on his skin, knowing John would help him wash it off, loving the easy slide of their kisses, tongues tangling gently, no expectations in the kiss, just wanting to feel close. He knew they would have to have a more comprehensive talk about what all this meant, but that was a tomorrow morning at breakfast problem. For now, Brian was content to wrap himself around John, planting himself in the Alpha’s lap, letting John wrap his arms around him pulling him close as they continued to kiss. 

They didn’t make it to the shower that night, instead, falling asleep wrapped in each other. 

 


	2. First Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and John share another heat together, this time John knots Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part of this little story that was only ever meant to be a one shot... and there’s a hint of plot. Oops. Please enjoy. Mind the updated tags.

Brian was nervous. He could smell John just in the other room, his scent making his head spin even through closed doors, the familiar musk cut with metallic and sunshine. He couldn’t help but fidget as he lay curled up on their bed, body already telling him his heat was coming. 

After 4 years of dating, John and Brian had decided to take the next step. John was finally going to knot Brian and they were going to mate, and the only way to mate was to share a heat. So Brian has gone off his pills a few days ago, and now was curled up on their bed in misery as his hormones adjusted. But he knew this heat would be different. He would spend it with his Alpha who would make him feel so good, who would knot him, claim him as his mate, and maybe even breed him.

Brian whimpered slightly at the thought clenching his thighs together as he felt slick starting to leak from his hole. That was one of his least favorite parts of heat, the uncontrollable amount of slick his body seemed to produce. That and the fact he literally lost his mind with the need to be filled and knotted, but that was beside the point. 

“Hey, baby, how you feeling?” John’s voice washed over him like a balm, and Brian cracked his eyes to look up at his lover who was looking down at him with care and a little concern in those amazing grey eyes. 

He made a pathetic noise at John, scrunching his face up as he felt more slick leak from him as he shifted. John’s hand on his bare shoulder was making it hard to think. “‘M good,” he mumbled out, wanting to lean up and stick his face in the crook of John’s neck to bathe himself in the Alpha’s scent. 

John chuckled softly, rubbing his arm in a soothing motion. “Are you still okay to do this, Brian?” he asked softly. 

Brian struggled to focus because he knew this was the last time he would be able to consent to what they were about to do. So he struggle to sit up, grimacing at his head spun and his body flushed and slick slid down his thighs and his cock twitched. “John, can you stop touching me while we talk?” he whispered, feeling his face heat, “It’s making it hard to think.” 

“Of course,” John withdrew his hand with a smile, even scooting further away from Brian to give him room so he could breathe and think without John’s scent making it more difficult than it already was. 

The Omega felt a surge of affection for his lover as the other man looked at him with a loving concerned expression. “I want this, John,” Brian said, tone sure, “I want you to knot me and I want to mate with you, and I want to start trying.” He blushed at his words, he wasn’t normally so frank when he spoke, but this close to his heat he couldn’t seem to help himself. 

John nodded, looking just as nervous as Brain felt. “Okay, baby,” he said, reaching out a hesitant hand to touch Brian, his hand hovering between them as he remembered Brain’s request. So Brian reached out and took his lover’s hand, lacing their fingers together, giving John’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Do you want to do this?” Brian asked, wanting to make sure the Alpha hadn’t changed his mind. 

The look on John’s face went from mild concern to pure adoration in a span of seconds, and he squeezed Brian’s hand back, beaming at him. “I want this more than anything in the world. I am the world’s luckiest Alpha to have you, Brian, and I love you so much. I’m so excited to mate with you and to share this heat with you.” John’s face went red as he cleared his throat, “And to be your first knot and to have kids with you one day.” 

Love and affection and desire rushed through Brian’s body at those words and he leaned forward to capture the Alpha’s lips in a sweet kiss. John responded with a bitten off moan, squeezing the hand he still held, tangling his free hand in Brian’s mused curls. Their tongues met in a familiar dance that had Brian relaxing into his lover’s touch. Brain let go of John’s hand so he could slip his hands under John’s shirt. He hadn’t even gone into his heat yet and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on John’s skin. 

John chuckled, pulling back from the kiss, brushing their noses together. “You should rest before your heat comes on fully,” he said voice pitched low, before dropping another sweet kiss to Brian’s lips. 

Brian couldn’t help but smile at him, eyes half lidded. “Stay with me?” he asked, sliding his hands further up John’s shirt, long fingers pinching a nipple making John twitch slightly. The other man let Brian help him pull his shirt off so they were both sat on the bed in just their boxers. 

“Always,” John replied, running his hands through Brian’s hair, before he rearranged them on the bed, cuddling under the blankets that smelled like them both, John’s arms wrapped around Brian’s middle, check to back. Brian felt a flush of embarrassment as John pressed his hips against the swell of his ass, knowing that the Alpha would be able to feel just how wet he already was, and he wasn’t even in full heat yet. 

Brian couldn’t help but give a contented hum as John pressed kiss to the back of his neck and stroked a soothing hand through his hair. “I love you, John,” he said, letting his eyes fall closed, purring just slightly as John pressed a soft kiss to the place he would be biting soon enough to mate them for life. 

“I love you, Bri,” John whispered back, breath warm against Brian’s heated skin. And Brian let himself drift into a light sleep, relaxed in his lover’s arms, knowing he would need his strength for the next three to five days of his heat. 

***

Brian woke in excruciating pain, his whole body burning, stomach feeling like he was being stabbed repeatedly. He whimpered in pain, tears welling in his eyes as he felt where his slick had soaked through his boxers. John’s arms were still wrapped around him and he could feel the soft breaths against his overheated skin where the Alpha was breathing calmly in his sleep. He whined again, shifting in his Alpha’s arms, ass pressing back against his Alpha’s hips, the need to be filled overpowering his embarrassment at his own body. He brought his own hand down to slip inside his own boxers to stroke his already weeping cock. 

“Alpha,” he whined, and he felt the arms around him tighten briefly before he felt his Alpha inhale deeply. 

“Brian, are you in full heat?” he barely registered the words, pressing himself back against his Alpha, feeling that big cock fill out pressing against him through two layers of clothes. 

He whined again, “Alpha!” 

Those long fingers wrapped around his aching cock and he moaned, bucking up into the touch. John knew just how to touch him, how to make him feel good, how to make him come. “Fuck!” He cried out, hips jerking as his cock twitched and his come painted John’s hand and the inside of his already ruined boxers, his hole clenching around nothing. 

Brian floated for a moment on his pleasure high, barely registering John moving around behind him, tugging his soiled boxers down, and flipping him over on his front. “On your knees, baby,” his Alpha all but growled, and Brian scrambled to comply. A pillow was shoved under his hips and Brian let his chest rest against the bed. 

He gasped when big hands spread his cheeks, flushing as he knew John was getting an eyeful of his leaking fluttering hole that was begging to be filled. “Look at you,” John said as if he couldn’t help himself, a long finger ghosting down his crack, pressing just slightly into his hole. Brian moaned at the feeling. It wasn’t nearly enough but it something. 

“Alpha, please,” he gasped, canting his hips back, pressing his face into the blankets, moaning when he felt hot breath on him and then his Alpha’s mouth and tongue. All thoughts left his head except those concerning his Alpha’s mouth on his aching hole, lapping at his slick that was gushing out of him. He rocked back into the mouth desperate for friction on his once again weeping cock. A single finger slid inside him and twisted just so and Brian screamed as John pressed against his prostate, his tongue and mouth never stopping. 

“Please, I need you, need your knot,” Brian begged, already gone on pleasure out of his mind with his need for his Alpha's knot. His Alpha snaked a hand around to take his cock with talented fingers and all it took was a stroke of his hand and shoving three fingers into his leaking hole to make him come, the world whiting out for a moment. 

His Alpha has stopped lapping at his slick, pressing sweet kisses up his spine, stopping here and there to suck a small bruise to skin making Brian whine with the feeling of it. His skin was on fire, he could smell his Alpha’s arousal, could smell how much his Alpha wanted him, could feel his body responding to the scent, hole clenching around those long clever fingers inside him that would normally be enough but right now he needed his Alpha to fuck him. 

“Flip over, baby, my good Omega,” his Alpha growled in his ear, pressing a kiss to the back of Brian’s neck, nibbling at the overheated skin, fingers brush through his damp curls. 

Brian whined as his Alpha withdrew his fingers from his aching hole, so he could flip over onto his back. He clenched eyes closed as he let his Alpha position him, a pillow under his hips, lifting his legs as he felt the heat from his alpha’s naked body between his legs right where he needed him. “Alpha,” he whimpered, as his Alpha bent him basically in half, his legs going over his Alphas shoulders. 

Long fingers stroked his cheek. “Open your eyes for me, my handsome Omega,” his Alpha cooed and Brian fluttered his eyes open, looking up into those grey pupil blown eyes. “I wanna see your eyes, baby.” 

He nodded, mouth falling open as he felt the tip of his Alpha's cock brush his hole. Slick gushed from him and he moaned as the head of his Alpha’s cock slid inside him, stretching him in that wonderfully familiar way. He could feel his body burning with desire as the smell of his Alpha filled his head, his Alpha pressing into him, filling him so completely. Brian cried out as that glorious cock bottomed out, his Alpha’s hips flush to his body, his toes curling in the air where his legs dangled helplessly over his Alpha’s shoulders. 

“Alpha,” he whined, feeling his cock twitch against his belly despite having come twice already. His Alpha felt so big inside him, bigger than he had ever felt before, and as his Alpha rocked his hips Brian couldn’t stop the moan that left him. 

His eyes rolled back in his head and his Alpha started thrusting, hips moving in a smooth rolling motion that reflected his impeccable inner rhythm, big cock hitting his insides in all the right places. Brian’s eyes grew wide and he all but screamed when his Alpha angled his cock just so to hit his prostate with three consecutive thrusts. “Alpha! Please, knot me, come in me, breed me, fill me up, fuck, feels so good, need your knot,” Brian begged, his normal self control gone by the wayside as his head got muddier with each thrust, he could feel his Alpha’s knot starting to swell, catching the rim of his already aching hole with each forceful thrust. 

His Alpha growled and leaned down, bending him effectively in half, pressing a hard kiss to his pleasure parted lips. “I’m gonna knot you, Omega, so good for me, fuck so tight around me, gonna breed you, bite you,” his Alpha growled into his kiss, making Brian whine. 

The angle of the thrust changed again, nailing his prostate with each thrust, pounding into him with an almost brutal force, making tears well in Brian’s eyes, his arms wrapping around his Alpha’s neck holding him in place where his Alpha was nosing along the place his mating mark would sit. “Please,” Brian panted out, body beginning to tremble from effort, and he could feel the knot growing with each thrust, “John!” He cried out as he came from just his Alpha being inside him. 

Several things happened at once. Brian screamed out as John sank his teeth into the side of his neck, breaking skin, his own scent suddenly becoming overwhelming, at the same time Brian felt John’s knot push past his aching rim one more time as he felt a rush of warmth fill him. John was moaning into the bite, his hips rocking against Brian as he kept coming. Brian felt tears well in his eyes at the overwhelming feeling of being so full of John, the Alpha’s cock still spurting come deep inside of him. He moaned as John’s hips twitched with each fresh spurt of come he could feel inside him. 

John pulled back from the bite, nuzzling into the place where Brian’s neck was no throbbing, whispering sweet nothings to him while he kept gently rocking his hips. Brian felt his body go completely lax against his lover, feeling a never before felt sense of contentment fill him and John stopped moving, just pressed into him, his knot locking them together.

“Bri?” His lover's voice was rough but full of love.

Brian let his eyes flutter open and he looked up into sparkling grey eyes, smiling lazily at John. “Hi,” he breathed out, reaching up a lazy hand to stroke some hair off of John’s sweaty face. 

John beamed down at him, smile almost blinding. “You back with me?” He asked.

“Mmh, for now,” Brian yawned out, purring slightly as John leaned down to nuzzle back into his still throbbing mating mark. 

The bassist leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s lips, before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you,” John whispered, “and you feel so good around me baby, I wanna stay inside you forever.” 

Brian did purr at that, a weird sensation starting in his chest, something he had never done before. He felt heat steal up his cheeks at the realization until he realized John was absolutely beaming at him so he closed his eyes and let John cover his face and neck and upper chest in kisses, occasionally rocking his hips, tugging his still inflated knot against Brian’s sensitive rim. He briefly wondered how long they would be locked together. 

“Mhh, how long do you think you’re knot will last?” Brian asked softly, still purring at the feeling of John pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin. 

John nuzzled his neck, pressing his face into Brian’s sweat damp curls, just breathing in his scent, “I’d say about 20 minutes or so, but sometimes with mating it can take longer, why?”

Brian couldn’t stop the slightly hysterical giggle that left his lips at the absurdity of the situation. “Well, my toes are starting to go numb, just a little,” he said, barely hiding the amusement in his tone. 

Grey eyes looked down at him in concern. “What?” John asked before realization crossed his face. “Oh, shit, Bri, I’m sorry, here.” Brian moaned as John’s knot pulled at his abused rim as John helped him lower his legs so he could wrap them around John’s waist instead of having them resting over John’s shoulders. 

Stupidly long and talented fingers rubbed the circulation back into his calves and down his legs, making him moan again, his cock taking interest at the stimulation. John looked surprised as Brian felt more slick leak around the knot still buried deeply inside him. Neither of them, it seemed, knew what to expect considering it was both of their first times knotting and being knotted. 

Brian moaned as those long fingers left his legs to wrap around his hardening cock. Fuck, he’d already come what three times and yet he still felt like he was going to explode at any second. He bit out stifled moans and pleas and with a sweep of John’s clever thumb over the top of the head of his cock he was coming again, spurting weakly all over his own stomach and John’s hand. He clenched down around John where the Alpha was still inside him, tightening around the large knot holding them together. Surprise passed over John’s face as he moaned and rocked his hips forward as best he could and Brian felt a sudden rush of warmth inside him. 

“Fuck, Bri,” John breathed out, leaning down to press their foreheads together, “I just came again.” 

Those words sent arousal zipping through Brian and he threaded a hand through John’s hair to pull him down into a messy kiss. John rocked his hips gently, still fully inflated knot tugging at the sensitive rim of Brian’s hole, and Brian gasped out a startled noise as he clenched around John again and more warmth filled him, his cock twitching pathetically against his stomach. Tears had gathered in Brian’s eyes as he came again, dry this time, body aching with the force of it as John let out an almost pained noise as he spilled in weak streams into Brian’s body. 

“John,” Brian murmured, wrapping his arms around his Alpha, enjoying the weight of the other man on his body. John’s arms had given out several minutes ago and both of them could barely keep their eyes open. 

Grey eyes flicked up to meet his and Brian have a hazy smile, making a face a pained pleasure as he felt his body shudder through another spike of pleasure his poor cock twitching trapped between their bodies, feeling John come in him again. The same look crossed John’s face as his hips twitched just slightly and he leaned up as best he could to press a sweet kiss to Brian’s lips before he pressed his face into the already healing mating bite, inhaling Brian’s scent. 

The last thing Brian knew before he felt himself drift to sleep was the feeling of John nibbling at his mating bite, and the sensation of John filling him yet again with his come. 

***

Brian came to aching and sore and sticky and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of lingering heat and sex in the room. Strong arms tightened around him and he sighed, closing his eyes, leaning back into the touch of his mate. His mate! His eyes flew up as he sat up, hand flying to the side of his neck where his mating mark sat. He ran his fingers along the slightly raised mark feeling slightly giddy at the thought of it. He needed to see it. Rolling himself out of the tangle of soiled blankets he made his way to the bathroom on shaky legs. 

The image that looked back at him was familiar after a heat, but this time there was an intricate mark surrounding the bite on his neck, mottled purple and blue already. He reached up to touch it again, and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. Even the sound of footsteps couldn’t draw him away from staring at his mark, memorizing every detail of it. 

A comforting scent filled his nose and warm arms wrapped around him and John stood up on his top toes to rest his chin against Brian’s shoulder. The Alpha was just as naked as Brian was, his flaccid cock pressing against Brian’s sore ass making Brian want to whimper at the feeling. But he just met his mate’s eyes in the mirror and smiled. 

“Mate,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. 

“Mine,” John growled playfully in response, pressing a kiss to the mark, exposing the side of his neck where his own matching intricate mark was beginning to blossom only without the bite and bruising. 

Brian sagged slightly back into John’s arms, letting his mate nuzzle his neck the best he could despite their height differences. “I love you, John,” he said softly, turning in his mate’s arms to capture his lips. 

John licked into his mouth before letting Brian take over the kiss. That was just their dynamic. Society may say that the Alpha must be in charge but between them it was an equal give and take, both working as partners, and something in Brian unclenched at the realization that that wouldn’t be changing just because they were now mated. 

“I love you so much,” John said back, lips still brushing Brian’s, “You are my everything.” 

Two strong hands reached down and grabbed Brian’s ass, pulling him even closer to John, and Brian hissed at the feeling, still sensitive from the past few days of heat. Clever fingers kneaded at his skin, and one slipped between his cheeks to dance over his hole where he was sticky from old slick and come. Both Brian and John moaned into the kiss as John’s finger slipped into Brian’s hole with ease, still open and loose and slick enough for John to press one finger inside him, carefully searching for any damage they may have done during the many knots they had shared. 

Brian hissed again, pulling back from the kiss, face drawn into a frown. “John, stop, that hurts,” he said, voice shaky as he fought against the instinct of his still vaguely lingering heat to never say no to his Alpha. 

“I’m sorry, love,” John murmured pulling his finger out slowly and resting his hands on Brian’s waist. 

“S’Okay,” Brian nuzzled his face into John’s neck, “Love your fingers, but I’m just really sore.” 

John nodded, making a noise in acknowledgement, just holding Brian close, one hand sneaking around to press to the flat of Brian’s belly. He felt a flash of heat at the implication of that motion, and something stored within him and he let himself hope that this one heat would result in their first child. Brian sighed in contentment at the thought, letting his eyes fall closed as they gently swayed to the beat of their synchronized hearts, wrapped up in each other’s arms and scents, in the middle of the bathroom, lights around them dim, both aching and exhausted from Brian’s heat, but feeling happier than they ever had before.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Might write more later. Exploring the tiny amount of plot further. Let me know what you thought.


	3. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John had never expected to find himself flat on his back begging his Omega for relief. Yet here he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the anon who told me I shouldn’t write Queen fics anymore. Here’s one more entry in this fandom. 
> 
> Also to those of you who have stuck with me despite the heartache this fandom has put me through the last few days. Thank you. Enjoy this smut.

John wasn’t used to being the one flat on his back in bed. Well, of course, the times when Brian rode him notwithstanding. But he had been curious, had taken it upon himself to even finger himself in the shower, and when the idea had been posed to Brian the guitarist had lit up like a Christmas tree, hazel eyes shining with all the possibilities. It wasn’t exactly like many Alphas were begging to have their Omegas fuck them, society tended to frown on those sorts of encounters after all, but John wasn’t one for following the rules, at least not those outdated oppressive rules of societal structure. 

So, here they were, John on his back, hips propped up on a pillow, legs spread with Brian kneeling before him, watching him with hungry yet loving eyes as the slightly older man spread lube over his own fingers. “You sure you want to do this?” Brian asked softly, setting the lube bottle down next to them within easy reach knowing they would need more later on. 

John met his eye and the sheer love and desire he saw there made him relax enough to give his Omega a sweet smile. “Yeah,” he said back, “I want it.” 

Brain smirked at him, running his clean hand up a trembling thigh. “Tell me if you don’t like something, yeah?” he said, his other hand slipping between his thighs, a slick finger tip circling John’s hole. The Alpha tensed at the feeling just slightly before he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. The smile Brian gave him was worth it as the Omega circled his finger around his hole a few more times before pressing gentle against the furled muscle. 

John sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of one of Brian’s long fingers breaching him. It was a strange sensation, one he had only felt from his own fingers, but with that he knew what to expect because he was doing it to himself. Here, he had no idea what to expect, as Brian slipped more of his finger into him, his other hand still rubbing soothing circles into the muscle of his tense thigh. 

“Okay?” Brian asked, eyes searching his face for any signs of discomfort and it was only then that John realized Brian had pressed his long finger into him up to the first knuckle. He sucked in a sharp breath at the realization, his uninterested cock twitching as it decided to take interest. 

Nodding, John willed his body to relax around the finger inside him, face going red from the situation, hoping he had cleaned himself enough before this. But he doubted Brian would care but it still made heat steal up his face. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” he replied, “I think I can take another.” 

“Eager are we?” Brian laughed, leaning down to kiss John, the inner Alpha in John growling at him to take control and fuck his Omega like nature had intended. But John shoved that voice back, despite thinking how easy it would be to just grab Brian and push him over and press himself deep inside his Omega. It had been an interesting side effect of their mating, whereas before they had mated Brian had only ever produced slick when in heat, their couplings requiring copious amounts of lube and prep. Now, however, anytime the Omega was turned on he got wet and it did something to John’s inner Alpha to know his Omega only got wet for him. 

“Fuck,” John gasped as a second finger slid into him, burning slightly from the stretch, pulling him from his thoughts, Brian’s lips leaving his lips to press loving kisses to the side of his neck where their matching mating mark sat, intricate swirls and patterns unique to them. Teeth nibble at the spot lightly and John whined low in his throat, cock hardening as the fingers inside him thrust slowly in and out, twisting and searching. 

The moan that left John’s mouth startled him as Brian’s searching fingers found his prostate and pressed just so, making his cock twitch and him see stars, hips arching off the pillow, biting out a strangled noise. Above him Brian grinned triumphantly, “There?” 

The Alpha nodded helplessly as the guitarist pressed again and again on that spot, making John cry out, tears gathering in his eyes. He had never felt pleasure like that before. Not even when he had been knotted inside his Omega had he felt like he was feeling now. “Bri!” He gasped out, hands scrambling in the bed sheets, clutching the fabric until his knuckles turned white. His cock was weeping against his belly, hard and aching and he needed to come but he knew if he came on Brian’s fingers he wouldn’t be able to come again for Brian to fuck him. 

“Wait, wait, Bri!” John gasped out and Brian froze, head lifting from where he had been worrying a bruise just below the mating mark, eyes wide and concerned. John gave him a slightly strained smile. “I still want you to fuck me, but I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” he said gently, reaching up to cup Brian’s face, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. 

The Omega pulled back from the kiss with a blinding smile on his face. “I love you,” he said before he reached for the lube again, pulling his fingers out, ignoring John’s whine as he suddenly felt empty, his hole clenching around nothing. Is this how Brian felt in heat? The need to be filled by his love the only thing beating at his brain? 

John sighed as the fingers returned, wet and slightly cool, a third one pressing into him, the long digits stretching him making him twitch and whine with the slight burn of his muscle being used. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel, body going lax around Brian’s fingers as the other man worked him open, preparing him to take a cock for the first time. He still didn’t know what had possessed him to want this, but he was so glad he had suggested it. 

He made a slightly helpless noise as those fingers suddenly left him and he snapped his eyes open to see Brian reaching between his own thighs to stroke his cock, the head red and weeping, Brian’s hand sure as he spread lube down his length. He wasn’t huge, longer than he was wide, but the knowledge that he would soon be inside John made John’s mouth go dry and he swallowed hard watching his Omega stroke his own cock. 

As if sensing his hesitation, Brian paused his motion, looking at John carefully. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, voice low and full of affection.

John nodded, reaching down for Brian’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I want this,” John said softly, giving his fingers a squeeze. 

Brian beamed at him, eyes glowing with love as he leaned down to pressed a kiss to John’s lips. “You’ll tell me if anything hurts?” Brian asked, brief worry coloring his words. 

The Alpha smiled, giving his fingers another squeeze. “Yeah,” he breathed out, body tensing slightly as he felt the blunt head of his Omega’s cock brush his well slicked and stretched hole. 

“This might sting some, but it’ll feel good in a minute,” Brian murmured, brow creased in concentration as he pressed the tip of his cock into John. 

John gasped eyes going wide, mouth falling open in shock. Shit. Fuck. That was so much bigger than fingers inside him. He let out an undignified whimper as Brian just kept pressing into him, his long cock filling John up so well. The Alpha squeezing his lover’s fingers, his other hand fisting in the sheets, as Brian rocked his hips into him, slowly sinking into him so his hips were flush against John’s ass. 

Hazel eyes were staring down at him in awe. “John,” he gasped out, “That’s never happened before.” 

It took him a second to recognize that his lover was speaking to him, his body tingling with the foreign sensation of being so full, his cock still weeping against his belly. “What?” He managed, struggling to focus his eyes as Brian shifted his hips just slightly as his cock moved inside John. Every nerve ending screamed and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“This, I’m all the way inside you,” Brian said, pulling out just slightly, “I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

John growled, his inner Alpha roaring to life inside him. He reached up with the hand not clutching Brian’s hand and grabbed the back of his lover’s neck. He pulled the Omega’s face to his own. “If you don’t move, Bri, I’m going to have to do it myself,” he growled trailing off into a low moan as Brian pulled out just so the tip of his long cock was inside him before pushing back in all the way. 

“Fuck,” John breathed, letting his hand fall back to the bed, fisting the damp sheets again, eyes rolling back in his head as Brian continued to thrust into him, his cock hitting his sweet spot more often than not. He could feel his balls tightening, body singing his lover’s praises as that magical cock moved inside him. 

Brian let out a low growl of his own, letting go of John's hand to reposition them so John's legs were thrown over his shoulders, and John moaned, head falling back as the angle changed, going deeper than before hitting his insides deeper than he ever thought possible. Brian bent him in half and grabbing his hands held his arms over his head, hips pistoning at a breakneck speed as he chased his orgasm. 

John growled back bucking up into his lover, feeling his knot beginning to swell as he could feel his orgasm approaching. 

“Don’t come yet,” Brian demanded, “Don’t come until I tell you to.” 

“Oh, shit,” John moaned out, body going tense around the cock inside him, feeling the burn in his hips from being bent in half, the hand around his wrist holding him in place. It took him a moment to realize that Brian’s other hand was reached behind him, and as he sucked in a sharp breath he could smell the scent of his mate’s slick. Brian was fingering himself while he was fucking his Alpha. 

“You wet for me, baby?” John bit out around as moan as Brian’s thrusts became erratic. “Yeah, bet you are, your cock feels so good inside me. God I can smell your slick from here, baby.” 

Brian whined and his whole body shook and John gasped at the feeling of a sudden wave of heat inside him as Brian came. John wrinkles his nose at the sensation before deciding it wasn’t awful and he moaned as Brian pulled out, his come trickling out of John’s loose hole. 

“Bri,” he murmured, trying to get his lover to let go of his hands so he could reach down and stroke himself to completion. The Omega shook his head, letting John’s legs down from his shoulders, arranging John so he was flat in his back, legs straight out before swinging himself up onto John’s lap. 

“Want your knot, Alpha,” Brian said, as he took John’s hard weeping cock in hand, stroking him from beginnings of knot to tip. John moaned hips bucking up before Brian lowered himself down into his cock. 

“Brian,” he said again, eyes closing at the feeling of his Omega’s right heat around him. He could feel slick leaking around his cock and Brian began fucking himself on the Alpha’s cock. 

At the low moan from his Omega John snapped his eyes open. Brian had let go of him and was using both hands on his chest as leverage to fuck himself on John’s cock, the knot swelling with each thrust as John could feel himself getting close. Pupil blown hazel eyes met his and Brian gave him a wicked smile. “Come inside me, John, let me feel it, give it all to me,” he moaned, sinking down once more before John’s knot swelled locking them together and John came inside him, hips jerking up as he emptied himself inside his lover. 

Brian collapsed over John’s sweaty chest, breathing hard, body shivering at the feeling of John’s knot filling him. John sighed happily, arms coming down to wrap around his lover’s sweaty back, stroking bare skin, dancing down to tease at the place they were held together. 

“Shit,” Brian mumbled, huffing out a tired laugh, “That was…” he trailed off with another sigh. 

“Yeah, That was indeed,” John agreed and his lover nuzzled into his chest happily, body twitching as John’s hips bucked into him as his cock weakly spurted again. Another interesting side effect of mating it seemed, was the mind shattering multiple orgasms that came with knotting now. 

“That’s how it feels,” Brian mumbled, words slurred with exhaustion, “When you come in me.” 

John moaned low and long, hips twitching again as stars sparked behind his eyes as he came again, thinking about how the warm flood of Brian’s come inside him when his lover had come and it made him tremble wondering briefly what it would be like to feel that multiple times while locked together like they were now. 

When John came back to himself, his knot finally starting to deflate, he found Brian staring at him with sleep hazy hazel eyes. “I can hear you thinking love,” John said, reaching out to brush tangled curls from Brian’s sweaty face. 

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” He replied simply. 

John felt heat flare over his face, shifting them so Brian was on the bed, his cock slipping free making Brian whimper slightly. “Thinking about how handsome you are,” John told him, dropping a sweet kiss to his Omega’s lips, “And how handsome you will be carrying my pups.” 

Brian whined, his own face going red, and he shook his head, reaching up to pull John down onto the bed next to him. He dropped himself over his lover, pressing his face into John’s neck right at the mating mark, inhaling deeply. “No, you’re thinking about what it would be like to be knotted,” Brian said, voice still sleepy but full of teasing even as John tensed under him. 

The Alpha shook his head, patting his lips to deny it. Brian chuckled, pressing a kiss to John’s chest, fingers carding through the hair there. “I still have that knotting dildo if you wanna give it a try, love.” 

John went bright red and closed his eyes ignoring the the tingling in his body at the thought. Okay, maybe he was thinking about it but Bri didn’t need to know that just yet. He smiled to himself as his Omega snuggled closer, and they drifted off to sleep, clean up could wait. 

 


	4. And Three Makes, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and John keep trying for a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing mpreg and I’m not sure how I feel about it. So really smut here but will be in the part 2! Stay tuned.

Brian has already bitten his nails down to the numb. He couldn’t help it as he stared at the 3 little white sticks laid out on the bathroom counter. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest and he checked the time again. Two more minutes until he should look. He sighed and leaned forward where he was perched on the edge of the bathtub, threading his hands through his hair, hanging his head. He wanted good news. It felt like it was all John had been talking about since they mates was starting a family, having kids, and Brian wanted so desperately to give that to him. (A feeling he never thought he would have in a million years yet something was different with John, his heart did a little pitterpatter thinking about seeing John with their kids, teaching them to ride a bike, holding them, a sweet little girl with John’s green eyes and his curls, a handsome boy with John’s nose and his height.) 

He huffed again looking at the time once more. 45 seconds and his heart dropped into his stomach. So close yet so far away. He stood on trembling limbs and crossed the handful of steps to the sink. Heart pounding in his chest, beating so hard he could hear it in his ears he looked down. Three single lines stared up at him and he blinked back tears. He was so such this time he would be. He bit back a sob and let himself return to his perch on the edge of the tub. What were they doing wrong? He read story after story of mates who got pregnant after the first heat. They had been through 3 heats and still nothing. Was he broken? 

He swiped at his eyes and took a deep breath gathering himself to face his lover. He swept the pregnancy tests into the bin before unlocking the bathroom door. He knew John would be waiting anxiously in the living room for his news. He blinked back tears as he thought of the disappointed look he knew would cross his mate’s face when he told him. 

Green eyes snapped up and were looking at him with such excitement that Brian almost couldn’t take it. That smile fell when John saw the look on his face and the younger man was off the couch and wrapping him up in a warm hug in an instant. 

“We’ll just keep trying, baby, it’s okay, I love you no matter what,” John said holding him close, pressing his face into the side of Brian’s neck where his mating mark was covered by his shirt, inhaling deeply. 

Brian finally let out a sob and let John guide him to the couch, curling in on himself, letting his Alpha hold him close, stroking his hair, whispering nonsense to him. “It’s okay, it’s alright, Bri, I love you no matter what,” he was saying, and Brian squeezes his eyes tighter as he couldn’t help but think that John would love him more if he were pregnant. 

Sweet kisses were being pressed to his hair, and he pressed his face into the crook of John’s neck breathing in the scent of his mate, letting it wash over him, trying to find peace in the familiar smell of sunshine and metallic but instead it only made him want to cry harder. “‘M sorry,” he mumbled through tears and he felt John’s arms tighten around him 

“No, no no, you have nothing to be sorry for, Brian, no,” John said almost sharply, pulling away, reaching down with a trembling hand to tilt Brian’s face up so the Omega was looking up at his Alpha, “No, there is nothing for you to be sorry for, things like this happen, sometimes it just takes time. We are both young and healthy and if we just relax and give it time we will be chasing after little ones in no time, yeah?” 

Brian stared up into the green eyes of his mate and he couldn’t stop the whine that left him as he surged up and claimed John’s lips. The Alpha gasped into the kiss before answering, his tongue tangling with Brian’s, warm and wet and full of promises to come. He was overwhelmed with the need for his lover, the need to feel him inside him, to have his knot, to have his pups. Brian whined into the kiss, his fingers coming up to tangle in John’s hair and the slightly younger man whined back, his own hands coming up to pull Brian close to him, into his lap, grinding his hips up for Brian to feel the beginnings of his erection through the layers of their trousers. 

“John,” Brain all but whined, grinding down, feeling himself grow slick with his desire, his cock aching as it hardened as well. They were dual sensations he had still not yet grown use to, only experiencing them in heat but apparently it was what happened when you mated. 

Clever fingers fumbled with the hem of his joggers and he lifted up enough for John to slide the fabric down his hips and over his thighs, shuffling around enough for the grey joggers to be dropped to the floor. Brian fumbled with the button on John’s jeans and the zipper pulling the Alpha’s straining erection through opening. Warm hands on his hips guided him down and both men moaned as Brian sank down onto the hard cock, body stretching to accommodate, slick spilling around the intrusion. 

“Fuck, baby,” John murmured, brushing curls from Brian’s face, looking up at him with such love and adoration that Brian felt like crying again. “You feel so good around me.” 

Brian moaned, lifting himself up before sinking down again, hands on his hips helping him move. They held him steady as he bounced on John’s cock, his own cock rubbing against the noise soiled fabric of John’s shirt. One hand left his hip to stroke firmly down his weeping cock, thumbing at the head, making his twitch at the touch, hole clenching around his lover’s cock inside him. He could feel John’s knot swelling, feel the pull of it against the rim of his hole with each thrust and he moaned as he clenched around him again, hand on his own cock firm on the upstroke and he gasped out as he came splattering all over John’s hand and his shirt, clenching around his cock, moaning as John pushed into him, pushing his swollen knot past the abused rim of his hole, before spilling hot inside him. 

Brian let himself collapse against John, humming happily as John’s arms wrapped tightly around him, face nuzzling into his neck. He whined low in his throat as teeth worried at his mating mark, nibbling little bruises around the mark. “Love you, John,” he mumbled, feeling John’s hips twitch against him as another rush of warmth filled him. 

“Love you, so much,” John whispered back, sucking a bruise into Brian’s collar bone, fingers hooking in the top collar of his shirt pulling it down to expose skin. 

***

**Four Months Later**

Brian didn’t even know why he was freaking out again. It wasn’t going to come back positive. There was no way it was. He sighed as he drummed his fingers on the counter top, shirtless and sweating from the heat of the day and the broken AC unit in their flat. The windows in the rest of the flat had been thrown wide but he was locked in the stuffy bathroom waiting for 3 more pregnancy tests to tell him he wasn’t pregnant. 

He looked at the clock above the toilet and sighed again. Another minute to wait and he could look, would know for sure again he wasn’t pregnant and he willed himself not to cry. 

The knock on the door drew his from his thoughts and he shuffled over to unlock it and let his lover in. John was shirtless as well, short short showing off more leg than not and Brian couldn’t help but think he looked good. 

“Have you looked yet?” John asked softly, reaching out to take Brian’s left hand, lacing their fingers together, smoothing his thumb over the top of his hand. 

“No,” Brian croaked out, full body shudder going through him. 

John wrapped him in a hug, despite the sweat sticking to their skin, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Whatever it says it’s gonna be okay,” he said softly, breath warm in Brian’s skin. 

The Omega nodded, closing his eyes before opening them to glance up at the clock. “Okay,” he said, answering his mate and indicating it was time to look. 

Green eyes were full of support as they watch Brian look at the three tests spread out before him. His heart sank and he shook his head. “No,” he said softly, closing his eyes, sinking down to the cool bathroom floor, letting his lover wrap him up in strong arms, cooing nonsense at him and Brian let tears fall. 

***

**Three Months Later**

Brian woke up to his stomach rolling and his head pounding and he threw himself out of bed despite John’s sleepy grumbles and staggered into the bathroom throwing himself down in front of the toilet before heaving up last night’s dinner. This was the third day this week he had been sick like this, vomiting in the morning and then starting to feel better around the afternoon. He was convinced it was a really bad and weird case of food poisoning. (Or he had been until Roger had looked at him with that critical way he did, raising a single eyebrow asking him jokingly if he was knocked up.) 

After he finished heaving Brian sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A cool hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into the sleepy eyes of his lover. “Here,” John said, voice rough from sleep, handing him a glass of water. 

He took it and drank his fill, closing his eyes against the rolling of his stomach, scrunching his face up as he leaned back over the toilet to empty his stomach of the water he just drank. John sighed beside him, reaching down to hold his hair out of his face. “Baby, this isn’t normal, will you call the doctor today please?” he asked, rubbing soothing circles into Brian’s upper back as he spoke. 

Brian nodded miserably, resting his check on the cool edge of the toilet bowl looking up at his mate. “Yeah,” he croaked, closing his eyes feeling like death warmed over. 

John gave him a gentle smile in return. “Thank you,” he leaned down to press a kiss to the side of his head. “I’m going to get you some ginger ale, will that help you think?” 

Closing his eyes, Brian nodded slightly, “Shower first,” he croaked again, clearing his throat before trying again, “I’m gonna shower first.” 

“Okay, baby, I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” John stood still looking worried, “Shout if you need me, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Brian nodded again with a small smile of his own, watching John pad from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

The Omega groaned as he pushed himself slowly away from the toilet, sitting back again on his heels. He closed his eyes briefly before heaving himself to his feet. He was quick to rummage in a drawer he knew John never went in and pulled out a black plastic bag. Three more pregnancy tests and he had a feeling he knew what they were going to say this time. Fighting butterflies in his belly he made quick work of taking each test, before flushing the toilet, letting the sticks sit on the counter before moving to turn the shower on.  Water roared to life and he sighed as he stripped. At least he had an excuse to not sit and wait in agony this time around. 

He showered off quickly, not bothering to wash his hair, it would, after all, take hours to dry unless he took the hair dryer to it and he did not feel like messing with that this morning. He was in an out in 5 minutes max. He dried off, not looking at the tests, he wrapped a towel around himself still not looking at the tests until he head John heading towards the bathroom. 

His heart stopped in his chest as 6 little lines stared up at him. He felt his jaw drop open and the hand not holding his towel flew up to his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. “John,” he called out, “John! John come here!” 

His mate came bursting in the door like the place was on fire and stopped in his tracks when he saw Brian in a towel, staring at 3 pregnancy tests, grinning ear to ear. “What? What’s, is that, are those?” He couldn’t get words out. 

Brian could do nothing but smile at him, eyes shining with happy tears and John surged forward wrapping him up in a crushing hug before muttering “oh shit” and letting him go hand flying to his still flat belly. “Did I hurt you are you okay?” He stammered out. 

The Omega just kept smiling pulling his lover down to kiss him by the collar of his T-shirt. “We’re having a baby, John,” he whispered into the kiss.

John pulled away to rest his forehead to Brian’s. “We’re having a baby,” he repeated his smile evident in his voice as he held Brian close as he dare. 


	5. And Three Makes, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of ? of John and Brian’s pregnancy journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more fluff with some minor smut thrown in. And requests for fluffy things cause I’m apparently in a fluff writing mood.

The doctor’s office walls were painted a bright cheery yellow with cartoon bears on them. Brian was surrounded by expectant mothers and fathers -Alphas and Omegas alike- and he couldn’t help but fidget. The hem of his shirt had seen better days at this point and he could feel John cutting his eyes over to look at him. A large warm hand reached over and took his, lacing their fingers together. “It’ll be okay,” John murmured out of the corner of his mouth, giving Brian a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, Bri.” 

He took a deep breath and tried to convince himself of that. This was just overwhelming. Two days ago he had been certain he would never be pregnant, now today he sat in the doctor’s office waiting for confirmation that he was in fact expecting. 

The door leading back to the main part of the office swung open and an older nurse stepped out, her scrubs a bright pink and covered in Care Bears. Brian tried not to grimace. “Mr. Deacon!” The nurse called, “Brian Deacon!” 

The attempt not to grimace failed and he stood with John next to him also frowning. The nurse shot them both a wide smile and ushered them from the waiting room. “Good afternoon, Mr. Deacon,” she addressed Brian with that same smile, “Just going to get your height and weight before I take you back to a room.” 

John stood to the side holding Brian’s jacket he had thrown on before they left the house, watching with a frown as the nurse took her measurements and numbers. Brian said nothing as he let her measure him and weigh him, the conflict on his face tearing John apart he knew. 

“Alright, Mr. Deacon you and your mate can follow me,” the nurse addressed John this time as if forgetting Brian was there and was the one who here for the appointment. 

“It’s May actually,” John spoke softly once they had settled into the room the nurse fiddling with some other equipment to get further readings. 

She looked up at him surprised. “Mr. May?” She asked hesitating, before looking into the file for confirmation. 

“Brian’s name is May, not Deacon,” John conformed, looking over at Brian who was looking more miserable by the second. 

The nurse hum at that, snapping the file shut with an almost disgusted look on her face, “Mated couples are to be referred to by the Alpha’s name, Mr. Deacon, you should know the rules, and this clinic will adhere to that policy, no matter what new aged request our delicate patients may make,” she spoke sharply, “Now Mr. Deacon,” she addressed Brian this time, “I need you to roll up your sleep as I can take your blood pressure.” 

Brian did as he was asked, heart pounding in his chest. Maybe this had been a mistake. This was a clinic that had come highly recommended by several people but maybe it was just the wrong fit for “new aged couples” as the nurse had called them. It was true, he had chosen not to take John’s name after they mated, wanting to keep his own, and John had been more than supportive of that, encouraged it even. He was Brian May, Guitarist of Queen, not Brian Deacon. 

The nurse said little else as she wrote numbers down and turn on her heel, throwing a “The doctor will be in soon” over her shoulder as she left. John was quick to come back to his side, taking his hand again as Brian day perched on the uncomfortable exam bed. Green eyes were watching him with concern. “Say the word, Bri, and we’ll find another doctor,” John said softly. 

Brian shook his head, “No, lets see how the doctor is, and then decide.” 

John nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand gently offering him and small smile. 

It wasn’t a handful of minutes later that there was a knock on the door and the doctor entered. She was a young doctor, Beta by the lack of strong scent and she was smiling at Brian. “Mr. May!” She greeted, reaching out a hand to shake his, before turning to John, “And your Alpha I presume, Mr. Deacon.” 

Brian felt his body relax as the doctor greeted them and spoke to him with respect, unlike the nurse.

“I’m Doctor Michaels, it’s lovely to meet you both,” she was still smiling at them, but it wasn’t the cruel smile of the nurse it was something warm and kind, “I understand you think you may be pregnant, Mr. May. Let me first offer peremptory congratulations! We’re going to get some blood to confirm but with your symptoms you reported it sounds like you have a very good chance of indeed being pregnant.” 

Brian nodded along as the doctor spoke, feeling that nervous sensation in his gut again as he thought about being pregnant. “I’m going to have you change into this gown, everything off, sir, the nurse will come in and drawn blood, and then just to be on the safe side we’ll go ahead and do an exam just to make sure everything is looking good so you don’t have to come back immediately after we get your blood work back, how’s that sound?” She talked faster than anyone Brian had ever met, and that included Freddie. 

He nodded again, swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat, “Yeah, okay.” 

Doctor Michaels flashed him another smile. “Excellent, I will give you some privacy, and the nurse will be back shortly to take some blood!” With that the doctor swept from the door in a blur of white coat. 

Brian’s eyes landed on the paper gown sitting at the foot of the exam table. He sighed. 

“Want me to step out as well, Bri?” John’s voice shook him from his thoughts. 

He stared at his mate in confusion. “No? Why would I?” He chuckled slightly, “not like you haven’t seen it all before anyway.” 

John smirked at him, stepping away to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. “Pretty sure me seeing it all is what got us here,” he quipped back and Brian laughed as he stripped down, folding his clothes neatly in a pile before handing them to John, who held them in his lap while Brian climbed back up on the table. 

They both were smirking at each other. The gown was the same ridiculous pink color of the nurse’s scrubs and it barely covered Brian’s lap when he sat. “I don’t think it comes in extra large,” Brian said, fighting back a laugh. 

“I think that is the extra large,” John replied, eyes dancing with his own suppressed laughter. 

There was another knock on the door and a different nurse entered. “Hello, Mr May,” she greeted, her voice soft and warm, “I’m Amanda, I’ll be your nurse while you are with us. Dr. Michaels wants some blood work done so I’m going to collect that and once that’s done she’ll be right back in, okay?” 

Brian nodded, “Okay,” looking over to where John was still trying to keep from laughing as Brian shifted to cover himself as much as he could with the paper gown. 

Amanda must have noticed because she gave him a soft smile. “Would you like a blanket to cover your lap sir? These gowns aren’t made for tall people.” 

The look of relief on Brian’s face must have been enough because she chuckled slightly, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out a think paper blanket. “It’s not much but it’ll keep you covered at least,” she said handing it to him letting him drape it over his lap before offering her his arm so she could take blood. 

She was quick and efficient in her work and Brian barely felt the poke of the needle and before he knew it she was packing her little kit up and telling him that the doctor would be back shortly. Nervousness crept up on him again as he thought about what an exam would entail. He knew John could tell he was nervous by the way the Alpha shifted closer to him, reaching out a hand for him to hold. 

“No reason to be nervous, baby, it’s gonna be okay,” John said softly. 

Brian couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly. “I’m not worried about it not being okay,” he told him, “I just hate people poking and prodding around down there.” 

A teasing light gleamed in his Alpha’s eyes, “Oh? You do, do you? I’ll have to keep that in mind next time you want to have sex,” he teased, dodging a playful swat from Brian. 

“Don’t you dare,” Brian warned, “you know pregnant Omegas get horny as hell.” 

John leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Brian’s lips. “I look forward to it,” he told him lowly before stepping back as the doctor knocked on the door and entered. 

The rest of the appointment went smoothly, Dr. Michaels explaining everything she was doing in a calm even tone before she did it and while she was doing it. And yes, while having a cold lubed up gloves finger prodding around inside him had not been fun it could have been worse he supposed. In the end everything looked fine, and he was told they would be calling him with the results in 2-3 days and was given something for the morning sickness and told that it was fine to resume normal activity for the time being (including playing in a rock band, Dr. Michaels added with a wink) until the next appointment when they would re-evaluate the course of monitoring. 

Both Brian and John thanked the doctor and were soon on their way, giggling once more about too short exam gowns and when the famed omega horniness would hit. 

***

**8 weeks later**

Brian woke up hard and wet and he needed his Alpha’s cock inside him now. He was 11 weeks pregnant and with the easing of his morning sickness thanks to the medicine and the fact he had made it past the first trimester he was starting to feel some of that famed Omega horniness everyone talked about. “John!” He called out, not finding his mate in bed with him, frowning, wrapping his arms around his lover’s pillow, pulling it close to his already swelling belly, pressing his hard cock against the fabric. 

“Good morning, baby,” John greeted as he walked back into the bedroom from where ever he had been and Brain whined at the scent of his Alpha filling his head. 

“John, need you now,” Brain demanded, reaching for his mate, grasping his hand pulling him down onto the bed with him. John went willingly, curling up around his Omega, who nuzzled into the side of his neck, pressing his front to John’s. Long fingered hands trailed down Brian’s back and cupped his ass pulling Brian closer to the Alpha, pressing against him so that he could feel John’s hard cock against his thigh. 

Brian whined at the feeling, reaching down to pull his own joggers down, letting John help with those clever fingers delving below fabric between his cheeks where he was already open and wet. Two fingers slid into his hole easily and he whined again rutting up against his lover, pressing his face against the side of John’s neck breathing in the heady scent of his Alpha, sunshine and metallic filling his nose making his cock ache and his hole clench around those delicious fingers inside him. 

“Please,” he begged, even as John slipped a third finger inside him, free hand coming to tangle in unruly curls, “John, Alpha, please.” 

John chuckled, nuzzling the side of Brian’s face, pressing sweet kisses there, even as he let Brian pull at his joggers, freeing John’s hard aching cock. There was some shuffling as they tried to find a good position, before eventually settling on Brian on top, straddling John’s hips, sinking down onto the Alpha’s cock with a low moan. John’s hands rested on the swell of his hips, stroking up over the gentle curve of his belly, even as Brian rode him, chasing his orgasm. Clever fingers darted up under the fabric of Brian’s shirt he still wore and teased at hard nipples before smoothing down his belly, and coming to stroke his hard cock. 

It wasn’t long before Brian was whining with each thrust, his head back in ecstasy, curls in disarray as he felt John’s knot beginning to form and he moaned as John thumbed at the head of his cock, crying out as his hole clenched around John and he came painting John’s hand and the gentle curve of his lower belly. Below him John canted his hips up twice more before moaning, spilling inside him, warmth filling Brian making him purr from the feeling, John’s knot swelling and holding them together. 

John pulled Brian down so the Omega was nestled against his chest, still able to hold him tight despite the beginning of a belly forming. Brian closed his eyes and purred as John stroked his hair and held him close, the Alpha’s knot going down sooner than it had before he had gotten pregnant. It allowed Brian to shuffle to curl up at John’s side, tangling their legs together, letting John rest a protective hand over Brian’s belly where their child was growing safe and protected. 

“Mmh, John,” Brian mumbled, raising his head to look at his Alpha with sleepy eyes.

John made a small noise of acknowledgement back, still stroking a hand through Brian’s hair. 

“You still wanna try my old knotting toy?” 

The Alpha choked on his next breath making Brian laugh as he let him go so the other man could sit up to catch his breath. Pupil blown green eyes fixed on him and in that moment John was the most handsome man Brian had ever seen. He felt a flutter in his chest that he knew was his heart jumping at the look of desire on his Alpha’s face. 

“Yeah,” John said face going bright red even as his cock began to fill out again, nose flaring as the scent of Brian’s slick filled the room from where Brian’s body reacted to his mate’s arousal. 

Brian grinned at him. “Yeah?” He asked excitedly, scrambling off the bed to retrieve the toy from its spot in the closet. It had been a very long time since he had needed it but pulling it out down made his cock twitch and his hole clench at he could smell his mate’s answering arousal. 

He turned to see John looking at him with a mix of fear and arousal on his face. He paused, the toy in hand before approaching the bed slowly. He set the toy down next to John before climbing up onto the bed to kiss his mate. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, John. Or we can later or whatever you want to do,” Brian whispered into the kiss. 

He felt the tension leave John’s body and the Alpha kissed him back. “Later?” He asked, nibbling on Brian’s bottom lip before trailing kisses down to lick at the edge of his mating mark. Brian whined low in his throat and all but ripped his own shirt off. 

John pulled back to allow him to remove his shirt and his eyes went dark as they fell on his already curving belly. He was so skinny as it was that it wasn’t unusual for him to be showing this early. Plus, Dr. Michaels has said he was carrying very high which made his bump more obvious early. John brought his hands up to cup his belly and he pressed his face to Brian’s neck again, inhaling deeply. “You smell so good, I want to taste you,” he rasped, licking at the outer ring of the mark. 

“Oh,” Brian gasped out, the sweet smell of his own slick making him feel heady with arousal as John flipped them so Brian was on his hands and knees. Long clever fingers parted his cheeks and he moaned long and low as a hot wet tongue lapped at the wetness found there. “John!” He cried out, body trembling as John licked into him, making his head spin from the pleasure of his mate’s mouth on him. 

If this was part of being pregnant, having his lover lavish attention on him with his lips and tongue than he was going to be using it to his advantage. He moaned as more slick spilled from his body and his cock hardened against his belly and he stroked himself in time to motion of his lover’s lips and tongue against him. Pleasure sparked behind his eyes and he writhed against the feeling of John’s mouth on him, drinking in his slick that was spilling from him uncontrollably. 

“Fuck, John!” He screamed as he came again, hole clenching around nothing as his cock twitched in his hand, painting his hand and the blankets beneath him, John moaning as more slick flooded his mouth and Brian gasped as warmth splattered over his back, dripping down the swell of his ass. John drapes himself over his back, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and across his shoulders. 

“You taste so good baby, wanna do that forever,” John murmured into his ear. 

Brian moaned weakly, arms giving out, and he would have collapsed onto his front of John hadn’t grabbed him and pulled him over so John could cuddle up to him from behind, placing his hand over Brian’s belly, stroking the stretching skin there soothingly. 

“Love you,” Brian whispered, snuggling down into his lover’s arms, content to drift off for a few minutes before they had to get up for the day. 

“I love you both,” John replied, pressing a kiss to Brian’s neck stroking a hand down his belly, before resting his hand over the center of his small bump. 

***

**5 Weeks Later**

John woke to an empty bed. Nervousness went through him when he reached over for his mate and found cold sheets instead. Heart pounding in his chest he forced himself to breath as he threw the blankets back and left the bedroom to see the a faint light on at the end of the hall coming from what had been their offices but what was being repurposed into a nursery. Brian’s mum had gifted them the same glider that she had used to rock baby Brian, which is where John found his mate. 

The little nightlight that case stars on the ceiling was on, and Brian was curled up rocking gently, a hand over his gradually swelling belly, gazing down at it with the softest look John had ever seen his mate wear. The other man was humming softly, a tuneless song as he stroked a hand down his belly, cooing at the bump. 

John felt his heart flip in his chest at the sight before him and he blinked back tears. This was his family, his pack, and the love he felt for his mate and their unborn child scared him more than anything he had ever felt before. He sniffles just slightly and hazel eyes snapped up to look at him. 

Brian’s serious expression smoothed into a happy little smile as he held out a hand beckoning John close. The Alpha went willingly, kneeling at his Omega’s feet, pressing his face to the swell of his mate’s belly, breathing in the changing scent of his mate, the familiar citrus undercut with something fresh and piney that he recognized immediately as their child. Long fingers tangled in his hair and stroked down the back of his skull and through long tangled brown locks. 

“I was worried,” John spoke softly, afraid to disturb the warm silence, his breath warm through the fabric of Brian’s night shirt, as he splayed a hand over the bump there. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” his mate whispered back, “kept thinking about how I just want to keep her safe, and the safest place for her in right here.” He patted his bump gently with his free hand, lacing their fingers together over the swell of his belly. 

John couldn’t stop the smile that crept over his face. “Her?” He asked, looking up at his mate, feeling his breath catch in his throat at how beautiful he was in the half light. 

Brian gave a one shoulder shrug. “Just feels right,” he said giving John’s fingers a squeeze. “Feels like a little girl.” 

“With her daddy’s hazel eyes,” John said, pressing his face to Brian’s belly. 

“And her poppa’s smile that can get me to do anything,” the Omega replied, relaxing under the soothing touch of his Alpha nuzzling into his bump. 

John couldn't stop smiling as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mate and their unborn child, their daughter. 

 


	6. Role Reversal Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian “knots” John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I delivered. Hope it doesn’t suck.

John eyed the dildo in Brian’s hand skeptically. It was almost twice the size as Brian’s own cock and nearly the size of John’s yet the Alpha felt a tingle of apprehension trickle down his spine. It might be one thing for an omega to use a toy that size, they were designed for it after all but- he shook his head cutting off that train of thought immediately. Instead he licked his dry lips seeing his mate’s eyes darken with arousal as hazel eyes followed the movement of his tongue. 

“You do know that’s going to take a lot of lube,” John commented lightly, feeling his voice catch in nervousness. 

Brian grinned at him, gesturing to the black shopping back on the bed. “Good thing I went shopping, then,” he quipped back. 

John swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching for the bag, hooking a finger on the edge to peer inside. Two extra large bottles of lube stared up at him. Okay, yeah that would probably be enough lube. And yeah, okay he might be being a baby but he was nervous. He had gone from having nothing in his ass to his fingers to Brian’s fingers and then his Omega’s cock to this? Well beaten in rules of society were at war in his head and he knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t help it, it was just a lot. 

Brian’s smile faltered and he rested a protective hand over his bump. At 20 weeks pregnant the Omega shouldn’t have been showing like he was but the doctor assured them that it was perfectly normal, as was the touching of his belly at random times during the day. Though, John noticed that Brian was more prone to wrapping a protective arm around himself when he was feeling distressed. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Brian said softly, hazel eyes darting away from John’s face to stare at the carpet. 

Something clenched in John’s heart and he swallowed hard again, reaching for his mate. He wrapped long fingers around the wrist that held the dildo. “I want this,” he said hating how his voice wavered, knowing Brian could hear it based on the single eyebrow raised, “I do, but I will admit I’m scared.” 

Brian’s free hand came from his belly to take John’s, his eyes bore into him with such earnestness that John felt his breath catch. “I won’t hurt you, we’ll go slow, and if it gets uncomfortable we’ll stop,” Brian promised. 

John leaned up and pressed a kiss to his Omega’s lips, pouring all his love and trust into the kiss before he pulled back. “Okay,” he agreed, feeling a tremor run through him, “How do you want me?” 

Hazel eyes lit up and a wicked grin crossed Brian’s face, “Strip, then hands and knees ass towards the edge of the bed.” 

Another kiss that left John feel breathless and his cock hard and John made to comply. Clothes were removed and placed smartly in the dirty clothes hamper, before John settled himself in the bed, on his hands and knees, back to Brian who was watching him with hungry eyes. “You look so good like this,” Brian said softly, setting the toy to one side, stroking a hand down smooth bare skin, using both hands to part John’s cheeks, getting an eye full of his winking hole. 

John could smell Brian’s arousal in the room, smell the slick that he knew had to be leaking from his lover at this point and he whined arching back into the touch, feeling his cock hardening between his thighs. He forced himself to take several deep breaths as he listened to the sound of Brian rummaging around in the shopping bag, the snap of a cap followed by the sound of slick fingers rubbing together. 

“You’ll tell me if anything hurts?” Brian’s voice was hesitant as he drew a fingers down John’s crack, pressing lightly against his fluttering hole. 

He nodded, biting his lower lip, shifting just so to find a more comfortable position. “Of course, not like you haven’t fingered me before, Bri,” he quipped back, biting back a moan as one of those long calloused fingers pressed inside him. Fuck, he would never get used to that feeling. 

The finger eased inside him, pressing in bit by bit, making John sweat and clench his eyes closed as he tried not to buck back against the intrusion. “C’mon, not gonna break,” he grunted, wiggling his hips in what he hoped was a teasing manner. 

Light laughter teased him from behind and the finger left and he whined before breaking into a moan as a second finger pressed in with the first, both sliding home with ease as John relaxed and let his body open to take his Omega’s fingers. He moaned as clever fingertips danced over his insides searching for that spot he knew would make him see stars and he bit out a “Fuck, Bri!” as Brian found that spot and teased it with calloused fingertips. 

“There, huh?” Brian chuckled, still teasing his fingers against the spot, kneeling on the bed beside John. He draped himself over John’s already sweaty back, his bump pressing against John’s skin in an almost surreal manner, breath hot against the skin of his ear. “You know, when you knot me, your knot sits right on top of my spot,” he mused, nibbling on the shell of John’s ear, twisting his fingers just so, “And all I feel while you’re inside me is this pleasure I can’t even describe. Maybe, my knot will make you feel that way?” 

John moaned, hanging his head low at the thought of his Omega knotting him. He knew, of course, it wouldn’t actually be his Omega inside him but a toy, but still the image it provided made his cock ache between his legs, head already growing damp with precome. “Fuck, Bri, yes,” he panted, canting his hips back against Brian’s fingers, whining as cold lube dropped down his crack from where Brian had upended the bottle before pressing a third inside of him. “I want your knot, give it to me.” 

Brian stretched him open and played with him with three fingers inside, dancing against his insides making him see stars as he answered each thrust of fingers with his own, arching back against the sensation of being filled. It might have been frowned upon in society for an Alpha to like this, but he honestly couldn’t understand when his Omega was making him feel so damn good. “Brian,” he whined, “c’mon, give it to me, I can take it!” 

Fingers were removed and John had to stop himself from crying in disappointment as he heard Brian snap open the lube contain again and coat what must have been the dildo. He braced himself against what he knew was coming, before jumping as the tip pressed just lightly to his hole. It felt so much larger than Brian’s three fingers had, and he wasn’t even sure if it was going to fit inside him. 

Brian’s clean hand stroked down his back, “Shh, you’re going to look so good taking my knot, Alpha,” he purred, rubbing the tip of the dildo over the clenched hole, waiting for John to relax. “It’s going to make you feel so good, make you so full, the way you make me feel.” 

John closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, moaning as the hand not controlling the toy wrapped around his slowly flagging cock. He jerked up into the touch, as Brian thumbed over the head before stroking down to where John’s knot would swell out, teasing the glands with a firm touch. John’s eyes flew open as the tip of the dildo pressed into him and he moaned at the stretch. “Shit,” he bit out, hunching in on himself even as Brian kept stroking his cock, pressing kisses along his shoulders and nibbling along where his mating mark sat. 

“You feel so good around me,” Brian was muttering, pressing the dildo deeper into him, still stroking his cock,“Fuck, John, can’t wait to see you take my knot.”

John cried out as he felt the ridged length press against his prostate and he let his whole body relax into the pleasure of the clever hand on his cock and the overwhelming fullness of the dildo in his ass. Brian kept pressing into him, his body aching with the stretch until he could feel the pockets where the knot would inflate pressing into him and he moaned. “Bri, want your knot, fill me up, fuck, yeah, please, oh god,” John was babbling at that point as the dildo bottomed out and Brian stopped all movement to allow John to adjust to the feeling of being so full. 

A kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, Brian nosing at his mark, “Do you want the knot now or do you want to experience the whole of it?” He asked softly, nibbling at exposed skin. 

The thought of having a knot fucked into him made his cock twitch and his hole clench around the dildo. “Whole, whole experience,” he stammered out, rocking back against the fullness inside him, moaning as Brian bit sharply at his skin. 

“Be good and let me fuck you then,” Brian said, his words laced with his own arousal and John inhaled deeply the scent of his Omega’s slick filling his nose and the thought that his mate had soaked through his boxers and his jeans made his cock jump and his hole clench. 

Brian set an almost brutal pace fucking him with the dildo, his hand never leaving his cock where fingers worked over the glands of his knot, making John whimper with each thrust and touch, stars sparking behind closed eyes, arms and legs shaking as pleasure assaulted him from all sides. He cried out when the hand left his cock and the rhythm of the thrusts faltered. Vaguely he could hear fabric being shed and the smell of slick became stronger until two wet fingers touched his lips and he moaned as he pulled them in, lapping at the taste of his mate on his own fingers. With each thrust he could feel the knot at the base of the dildo beginning to swell in time with his own knot as Brian pulled his fingers from Johns mouth to stroke his cock again. 

“If you come now will be you be able to come again?” Brian asked him, breathing hard, still stroking and thrusting making John cry out with each press against his prostate. 

The Alpha shook his head weakly, “No, no, god please let me come,” he begged, “Let me come on your knot!” 

John cried out as the knot began to swell more and more, tugging at the rim of his abused hole with each thrust. Not even Brian’s hand stroking his cock and the scent of his slick could distract him from the pressure. Fuck no wonder Brian lost his mind whenever John knotted him if this is what he felt each time. John screamed as the full knot of the toy pushed inside him and his cock jerked, painting Brian’s hand with his come as clever fingers tightened around his own half swelled knot. He collapsed as the dildo inside him filled him with warmth, the swollen knot settling right against his prostate, his own half swollen knot being massaged by Brian as his cock continued to twitch and spill rope after rope of come over the Omega’s hand and the blankets below. 

John came to on his side, the dildo still inside him, knot still filled out, watching his mate fuck himself on his own fingers. The slightly older man was beautiful, head thrown back curls hanging around his head like a halo, cock flushed and hard against his bump, three fingers moving inside himself with an obscene wet noise. The smell of his mate’s slick made his cock twitch and he moaned, willing it to fill out so he could take his mate and claim him the way he had just been claimed. 

He fumbled behind himself, finding the button to disengage the knot of the dildo, and pulled the toy out of himself. He wanted to fuck his mate but knew he wouldn’t be able to just yet. Hazel eyes watched him as he grabbed one of the towels set aside and wiped the toy down before he crawled over to kneel between Brian’s spread thighs, body aching from being stretched so wide. 

“Gonna fuck you,” John growled, leaning down to capture Brian’s lips in a harsh kiss, rubbing the tip of the dildo against his mate’s wet open hole, spreading slick. Brian whined as he drew his fingers away before moaning long and low as John pressed the dildo into him. 

Brian writhed and thrashed on the bed, hand stroking his own cock as John fucked him with the dildo allowing the knot to inflate inside his mate watching as Brian came apart under his touch. It didn’t take long for Brian to gasp out “Oh fuck, John!” before he came all over his bump and hand and slick gushed from his filled hole as the knot pressed inside him. 

John stood on shaky legs to get a warm cloth to wipe them both down, cleaning them up, before pulling his mate into his arms holding him close, resting the palm of his hand against the gentle swell of his bump. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Brian smiled sleepily at him, “Love you.” He yawned and stretched, pressing his face into the crook of John’s neck. “Was it good?” He asked softly. 

The Alpha stroked soothing fingers through mused curls and he closed his eyes letting himself relax. “I think I wouldn’t be opposed to trying it again,” he said coyly. 

Hazel eyes lit up and Brian pushed himself to look down at his mate. John looked up at him blearily. “They sell wearable inflatable knots, would you be interested in that?” Brian asked excitedly. 

“Like you wear it?” John asked, frowning slightly, mind turning over the possibilities. Brian nodded eagerly, face full of excitement. “Can we talk about it?” He said softly, brushing a curl out of Brian’s face. 

Brian smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him gently. “We can but I know you’ll say yes,” he teased before he cuddled back down into his mate’s embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this happened. More plot in the next chapter.


	7. And Three Makes, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Baby May-Deacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two day?! Who am I? This story has just captured me and won’t let me go.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING at bottom! TRIGGER WARNING!! 
> 
> Mind the tags

**Next Day**

The poster was staring at him and it was making him deeply uncomfortable. He knew what was happening inside him, and he knew what would be happening in about 20 weeks, he didn’t need a visual reminder of that in such graphic detail. Beside him, John was also staring at the poster and looking a little green. Brian chuckled to himself. That’s right, Alphas didn’t have to go through the same health class that Omegas did, because while Brian might be uncomfortable seeing the poster it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before. 

“You look green, love,” Brian said lightly, reaching out a hand to take his visibly distraught mates. 

John swallowed hard, squeezing his hand back. “That’s what’s gonna happen?” He asked, gesturing to the rather graphic poster depicting natural childbirth. 

Brian laughed lightly, squeezing his hand back, shifting on the exam table, adjusting the paper gown and blanket Nurse Amanda had been so kind to leave out for him. “Don’t look so worried, it’s not like you’re going through it,” he said waving his free hand as if to dispel the idea of John being worried. 

The other man opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the knock on the door and the appearance of Dr. Michaels. The young doctor was smiling at them as she bounced into the room. 

“Good morning, gentlemen! Are we ready to see if Baby May-Deacon wants to cooperate so we can see the sex?” She asked happily, reaching out to shake Brian’s hand and then John’s. That small motion made Brian trust the doctor implicitly. 

Brian rested a hand over his small bump. “I think we are,” he said, feeling nervous flutters in his stomach as he reached for John’s hand again. The last check up had been too soon to see the sex and now at 20 weeks Brian was excited to see if his instincts were correct. 

Doctor Michaels and John helped him arrange himself back on the exam table, paper gown opened to expose his bare belly, blanket draped over his lap to preserve his privacy. He squeeze John’s hand as he settled back on the slightly raised part, watching the doctor fiddle with her machine. She turned back to them with a smile. “This might be a little cold,” she said by way of warning before squirting what looked like lube over his belly. Brian shivered slightly, squeezing his mate’s hand tighter. 

Both men waited with baited breath as the doctor ran the wand over his belly spreading the jelly everywhere. A whooshing sound filled the room and Brian stared at the screen as he waited for the image of his baby to appear.

“There you are, Baby May-Deacon,” Doctor Michaels quipped settling the wand over the left part of his belly, a small figure that looked like all head filling the screen. “Gentlemen, meet your baby!” 

Brian sniffled trying to hold back tears and he hear John sniffle beside him. Both men were staring at the screen and trying desperately to not cry. “Can you tell, doctor?” John asked softly, his voice wavering just slightly. 

The doctor moved the wand just slightly and she turned to them and smiled. “You want to know?” She asked, tone excited. 

Both men nodded, Brian feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Congratulations men, she’s going to have two very handsome men at her beck at call from an early age, lucky baby,” the doctor said, watching as John’s mouth opened and Brian closed his eyes letting a tear fall. 

“A girl?” John whispered, sounding like he couldn’t believe it. 

“A girl,” Doctor Michaels confirmed pressing a few buttons on the machine and a small printer whirred to life on the cart. 

“Told you so,” Brian said softly, opening his eyes to stare at the screen again. 

John laughed lightly, squeezing his hand, staring misty eyed at the screen as well as the doctor continued her exam, being as thorough and careful as always, explaining each step and what she was looking for as she went. 

The exam wasn’t as long as Brian had thought it would be and soon the doctor was rolling the cart away and handing him a handful of tissues to clean up, offering her congratulations again before stepping out to allow Brian to get dressed. 

Brain wiped himself down, hands shaking as he careful removed the jelly from his belly. Done he cupped his bump and smiled down at it. “Hello, daughter,” he whispered. 

Two hands covered his, lacing their fingers together and he looked up to see John staring down at his bump too. “Our sweet girl, Bri, you were right,” John said, sniffling as he tried to hide the fact he was crying from excitement.  

“Of course I was,” Brian quipped back, smiling at his mate, “An Omega knows these things.” 

John rolled his eyes at him, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. “Of course,” he agreed teasingly before moving back to allow Brian to dress. 

*** 

**A week later**

Brain gasped suddenly in the middle of a rehearsal, hand flying to his belly and John was across the room in a single blind eye wide with worry as he took his mate by the shoulders and stared at him. 

“I’m okay, I’m fine,” Brian’s face broke into a wide smile, “She kicked!” 

Both Roger and Freddie swarmed him, cooing over the fact their little goddaughter was kicking. Brian lead John’s hand to his belly and watched his face light up as she kicked again. Two more hands landed on his belly and Brian laughed as the two Alphas and Beta cooed at his bump, waiting for his daughter to kick again. 

“I felt it!” Roger exclaimed, looking excited as he stared at Brian’s bump, exchanging happy looks with the expecting Omega. 

Brian couldn’t help but laugh, shooing the three men away. “There will be plenty more of those I’m sure, we have work to do,” he scolded playfully. 

Freddie scoffed at him, waving a hand. “Nothing is more important than the first Queen baby, darling,” he said smirking at John even as he walked back to his dropped half mic stand and microphone. 

His Alpha was staring at him, large hand still on his belly, bass still over his shoulder, knocking occasionally with Brian’s Red Special. “I love you,” John murmured, leaning in to press a kiss to Brian’s lips. 

“Love you,” Brian whispered back into the kiss, his own hand replacing John’s as the other man went back to his spot across the room. He looked down at the bump, wrinkling his nose slightly as his daughter aimed a kick at his left kidney. She was going to be just as much if not more trouble than her father. 

***

**3 Weeks Later**

When Brian was 24 weeks along he woke up to stabbing pain in his abdomen. It had been enough to wake him from a deep sleep and he curled in on himself wrapping both arms around his belly as if to protect his unborn daughter from whatever was happening. He whimpered and reached out a hand to shake John awake. 

“John,” he gasped through clenched teeth, another wave of pain coursing through his body, as he felt wetness against his thighs. 

John blinked awake slowly and smiled lazily at Brian until he realized the Omega was whimpering in pain. “Bri?” He asked his voice panicked. 

“I, something’s wrong,” Brian gasped out, trying to curl more in on himself, clenching his eyes tight against the pain and the sudden flare of light. Blankets were pulled off his shaking form and John gasped and then swore. 

“Baby, we need to go to the hospital, sit up for me,” John coaxed gently, and Brian tried, he did, but another wave of pain hit him, sharp stabbing in his belly and back and he cried out, tightening his arms around his bump. 

“John,” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes tighter, knowing something was wrong. He could feel it. Strong arms wrapped around him and he gasped to find himself lifted off the bed and curled into the scent of his mate as he was carried from the room, crying softly in pain as more and more cramps wracked his body, wetness leaking down his thighs and he knew it wasn’t slick. 

Brian cried softly as John lowered him into the seat of the car and he curled in on himself as much as he could, another wave of pain hitting him. In the back of his mind he knew these were contractions, and a little voice of screaming that it was much too soon. He wasn’t aware of the drive to the hospital or John carrying him inside, his mate screaming for help. He wasn’t aware of the nurses that swarmed them. He wasn’t aware of the hands touching him, cold jelly on his screaming belly, or the murmured soft words to him and John. He wasn’t aware of the stoic face of Doctor Michaels as she came into the room they had been put in. 

All he was aware of was the pain in his body, the fact he could feel in his bones that something was very wrong, and the screaming voices in his head, one telling him his baby was dead the other saying it couldn’t be so. 

He labored for 7 hours to bring his daughter into a world she would never know. No cries filled the room as she left his body except his own. He felt numb as the nurse took her away, John pale and shaking standing next to him, clutching his hand as if his own life depended on it. 

A small pink bundle was placed on his bare chest and he screamed and cried ignoring the pain in his lower body as he curled in on himself, holding his daughter to him. John climbed into the bed with him and held them both close, both men crying for the loss of a child they had not even had time to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brian has a miscarriage which at this point is a stillbirth 
> 
> Okay, so that happened.... I’m gonna go hide now. If you’ll excuse me.


	8. And Three Makes, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, I’m sorry for the last chapter. That hurt a lot. I have written a more detailed what happens after but decided it didn’t super fit with this story so I might post it as it’s own story and make it a series. Let me know if you want to see that.   
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

John sighed as he set his tea mug down on the kitchen table next to the open paper. He had been doing that a lot lately, sighing that is, Brian thought hazily as he looked up from where he was pushing his breakfast around on his plate half heartedly. Most of John’s sighing had been aimed at him recently too. Ever since… Brian frowned down at the fruit on his plate shoving that thought back into the back of his mind ignoring the tingling numbness that came with it. Nine weeks it had been. He should have been 33 weeks this week and getting ready to welcome their little girl home. Josephine Marie Deacon-May. His little bundle of joy, his angel in heaven now. 

He sighed himself and set his fork down, looking over at his mate who staring intently at the paper. John has cut his hair, leaving him looking older and more exhausted than Brian felt. Neither of them had been sleeping. They hadn’t had sex since that night. Hadn’t even really spoken more than a few words to each other. Freddie and Roger has been tremendous, running errands and fending off the record company who was pushing to get the four of them back in the studio to finish the album. 

Grey eyes flicked up to meet his and John offered him a small smile. That was something at least, John was still just as loving as he had always been even though Brian had lost his baby. “You sure you’re up for this?” John spoke softly breaking the half silence of the room. 

The this John was referring to was returning to the studio, finishing this album and then taking it on the road. Brian nodded, swallowing hard, giving his mate a weak smile back. “Have to be,” he said in reply, offering a one shoulder shrug, picking up his fork again and popping a piece of pineapple into his mouth. He watched John watch him as he chewed and swallowed and for the first time in 9 weeks felt a stirring in his belly that he knew to be desire. That was new. 

“If you get too tired we will call it a day, just say the word,” John insisted, eyes overly bright as he watched him. 

Brian shook his head, setting his fork down again. “I’m fine, John. No more pain, I’m strong enough to finish this album,” he said carefully, keeping eye contact with his mate. This was the longest they had look at each other since that night. 

John blinked at him before nodding once, looking away. “Okay,” he murmured softly. 

It was Brian’s turn to sigh again, feeling helpless to try to fix this brokenness between him and John. He knew John hated him, how could the Alpha not? Brian was an Omega. His sole evolutionary purpose was to carry children and he had failed, had allowed their child to die while still supposedly safe in his womb. And he knew, he did he had heard Dr. Michaels explain it, that there was nothing he could have done to stop it. These things happen sometimes. And sometimes they happen with no explanation. 

Brian swallowed hard and shoved himself back from the kitchen table and practically ran to the bathroom, eyes burning as he fought back tears, bile rising in his throat and he thought about those weeks of morning sickness and a sob left him as he collapsed in front of the toilet and his meager breakfast cane back up. 

A warm hand rested on his back, another held his hair out of the way as he continued to vomit, only bile at this point, body shaking as he sobbed through his retching. “Shh, sh, it’s okay, Bri,” John murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles against his back, his voice sad as he watched his sad excuse for a mate. 

Brian sobbed again, curling an arm around his once again flat belly, shaking at John’s touch. “No,” he whimpered, “It’s not okay.” 

John’s hand stopped its motion and he felt the Alpha go tense next to him. “Brian,” he whispered, an emotion Brian couldn’t name in his voice. 

“It’s never going to be okay,” Brian sobbed, resting his head on the edge of the toilet, “I failed you and her and I wish we’d never even tried to have a family.” 

Next to him John made a noise like a wounded animal, letting go of his hair to gather the Omega to him, pulling Brian close, wrapping him up in a tight embrace, pressing his face to the side of Brian’s neck where the mating mark was half covered by Brian’s shirt. “You didn’t fail me, Bri, you could never, I love you, I love you, and if you want a family, if you want kids, we can try again, and if it doesn’t happen for us we can adopt, there are options, Bri. Please, I love you so much,” John sobbed against his neck. 

Brian whimpered and wrapped his own arms around his mate, returning the embrace. The smell of his mate overwhelmed. This was the closest they had been since that night. “I love you, John,” he whispered back, sniffling, pressing his nose to his mate’s neck, breathing in the calming scent of sunshine and that something metallic that settled his nerves and made his stomach flip and his body react. 

Taking a deep breath he nuzzled against John’s skin, rubbing his nose against the softness of the skin of his neck. “Make love to me?” He asked softly. 

He felt John’s arms tighten around him slightly. “You sure you’re okay for that?” John asked hesitantly. 

Brian pulled back just enough so he could look up at John and meet his eye. Emotions swam in those grey depths and Brian cupped the side of his face offering him a sweet smile. “Doctor Michaels cleared me last week, you know that. For everything,” he said softly. 

John searched his face for a moment before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Brian gasped into the kiss, body reacting, cock hardening, hole clenching as he felt himself getting wet as John’s hands tangled in his hair, tongue licking at the seam of lips. He sighed as he parted his lips allowing John to delve into his mouth, their tongues tangling together. Brian held onto John’s shoulders, sliding his hands up into John’s short hair, as the kiss depended and Brian shifted so he was straddling John on the hard bathroom floor. 

Hands roamed each other’s bodies as they rocked together slowly, cocks grinding together through layers of clothes, Brian whimpering into the kiss as John’s fingers delved below the hem of his joggers to tease as his wet fluttering hole. One long finger slipped inside and Brian moaned, clenching around the intrusion his cock twitching at the feeling. It had been so long, too long. 

“Bed,” John gasped out, pulling back from the kiss, hands still on Brian’s body, his finger moving slowly and gently into his Omega. 

Brian nodded in replying, kissing John again before they disengaged, John standing first helping Brian to stand and pull his joggers back up. John have him a soft smile as he lead them into their bedroom. Soft kisses were exchanged as John helped Brian strip down until he stood bare before his Alpha. He shivered slightly as hungry grey eyes roved over his form, he tried to wrap his arms around himself to hide the still there stretch marks but John grabbed his hands. 

“Don’t hide,” he said voice filled with love and something like awe, “Don’t. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen.” 

Brian scoffed at the idea, rolling his eyes slightly, “You don’t have to flatter me, John, we’re already mated,” he quipped lightly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Grey eyes met his as John’s hands rested on his waist, long fingers stroking the lines around his belly where his body had had to make room for growing life. “I’m not flattering, I’m telling you the truth,” John gave him a sweet smile and Brian blinked back tears trembling at his touch, “You are an amazing man, an amazing mate, an amazing Omega, and you will be an amazing father.” 

Tears did fall as Brian surged forward to capture his Alpha’s lips, pressing himself against John’s still clothed body. They worked together to removed John’s clothes and soon they were pressed skin to skin, their cocks sliding together as the smell of Brian’s slick filled the room. John walked them backwards to the bed and Brian sat heavily as his knees hit the edge. They scrambled up the mattress so Brian was in his back, thighs spread, knees pressed up to his chest as John gave his own cock a few strokes before pressing the tip to Brian’s open hole. Slick gushed out of him and he moaned and shook and cried as John pressed into him inch by glorious inch. John had Brian’s legs over his shoulders, and as he slowly slid inside his Omega he pressed loving kisses to the skin of his inner knees, and up and down as far as he could reach. 

“I love you,” John whispered as he bottomed out, cock held tight in the vice of his Omega’s body, thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself still. 

Brian smiled up at him wetly, feeling his heart swell with his love of this man, his mate, his Alpha. “Make love to me,” Brian said, reaching up to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck and thread his fingers in his short hair, tugging just so on the short strands. 

John moaned as Brian pulled his hair and leaned down, bending Brian in half, to press a hard kiss to Brian’s lips. They both gasped and shook as John pulled out slowly until just the head was inside him before pressing back in. Tears gathered in Brian’s eyes as John thrust into him slowly and deeply, his cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. Grey eyes stared into his full of love and devotion and affection and Brian let himself go, tears flowing freely as John made love to him. 

The slow pace was making Brian’s legs cramp and he was wincing now with each thrust. John stopped moving but before he could ask what was wrong Brian pulled him down for a kiss. “Legs hurt,” he murmured into the kiss, smiling against John’s lips as the other man made a noise of acknowledgment. They shuffled around so Brian was on his side, John pressed tight behind him, rocking together now more than thrusting, John’s face pressed into the side of Brian’s neck where his mating mark sat. Brian could feel John’s knot beginning to swell at the Alpha got closer to his orgasm. “Come inside me, Alpha, give me your knot,” he moaned, reaching around to stroke his own neglected cock, feeling his hole clench and more slick spilled around John’s cock, his body preparing the way for the Alpha’s knot. 

John moaned low, pressing kisses to the mating mark, reaching around to help Brian stroke his cock, and his hips stuttered as his knot swelled and he came inside Brian, filling him with his come, teeth biting down into the mark. Brian screamed as white flashed behind his eyes and he came, hole tightening around his mate’s knot, cock painting his and John’s hand. 

Brian lay trembling his John’s arms as he felt wave after wave of pleasure course over him. John still had his mouth on the mark and his whole body shook as his cock twitched again, spurting lightly as John came inside him again. 

It didn’t take long for John’s knot to deflate and Brian sighed softly as he pulled out, feeling come and slick dribble down his thighs. He didn’t care though as he turned in his lover’s arms to face him, curling up to tuck his head up under John’s chin, feeling the Alpha chuckle lightly at his action. Strong hands stroked up and down his back in a soothing manner and they lay in comfortable silence for several long minutes, simply content exist together. 

That was, until the phone rang and they both sat up sharing a slightly panicked look as they remembered they were both supposed to be at the studio today. They both burst out laughing as John scrambled for his boxers and hurried into the kitchen to give their excuses for being late while Brian padded off to the shower to clean himself up. It was going to be a long day, but at least it had started with the first steps towards mending the brokenness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they are starting to heal, but it’s still gonna be a long journey. Thanks for reading.


	9. To Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys, I’ve planned out all the rest of the chapters in this fic and have written 2 ahead, so expect more daily posts. There are a planed 15 chapters, including an epilogue. 
> 
> This has been such a fun story to write. Please enjoy this chapter!

Brian had managed to wait until they got home to break down. He had stripped himself down in the bathroom, ignoring his reflection in the mirror, and all but thrown himself into the scalding shower, a sob lodged in his throat. John had been right behind him, following his deeply distraught mate into the bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the shower at a more sedate pace. The Alpha adjusted the dial and the water went from scalding to uncomfortably warm and he wrapped his arms around his taller mate letting the Omega hunch in on himself to bury his nose in John’s neck. 

“He didn’t tell us? Why didn’t he tell us, we have to find out like this?” Brian was babbling, words almost indecipherable between his sobs. 

John sighed to himself, holding Brian closer, closing his eyes against the hot water raining down on them. It had been twelve weeks since they had lost Josephine and today Freddie has brought his Omega mate, Jim, to the studio. His Omega mate who was round and swollen with twins apparently. Brian had frozen, his face contorted in a facsimile of a smile before he had fled the studio John once more hot on his heels. 

“Shhh, he didn’t but it’s okay, I’m sure he meant to tell us,” John tried to sooth his mate, sighing sadly again as his already broken heart broke more at the sound of his mate’s quiet sobs barely drowned out by the sound of the shower. 

Brian pressed his face into his mate’s neck on the side where the mating mark sat and tried to fight the overwhelming feeling of inadequacy that filled him. Why were Freddie and Jim able to have what he and John were not? How was it fair that they got to have what Brian so desperately wanted? As those thoughts fluttered through his head he felt himself shiver in his mate’s arms, knowing deep in his heart that he didn’t mean it. He was happy for them, they were his friends after all, but why couldn’t it be him? He should be holding a newborn right now, instead of sobbing in the shower like the pathetic creature he was. 

He pulled away from John who was looking at him with such sadness and worry in his eyes that Brian almost went back to the embrace. But he silently climbed out of the tub, and wrapping a towel around himself, left the bathroom. He heard John say his name as he walked out the door, he knew the Alpha worried about him but at this moment he didn’t care. He toweled off quickly and threw an old pair of joggers on with what he was pretty sure was one of John’s shirts as it didn’t quite fit right before he escaped the bedroom to the dark room down the hall. He curled up quietly in the glider his mother had gifted them after they had told her of his pregnancy and picked up the small stuffed badger. That had been a gift from Roger. The Beta had started showering them with toys and cute outfits the moment Brian had told him, saying he needed his niece or nephew to love their Uncle Roger more than their Uncle Freddie. 

Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and tried not to dwell on his pain, even as a hand came up to rest on his flat empty belly. 

***

**Two Weeks Later**

He woke up hard. Brian frowned to himself, rutting against the pillow he had wedged between his legs at some point, breathing in the scent of sunshine and metal that lingered on the soft fabric. John’s pillow then. That made sense. His frown deepened when he realized his mate wasn’t in bed with him. Grimacing at the damp feeling in his boxers, and the over all stickiness of the warm morning, he heaved himself out of bed and down the hall looking for his wayward Alpha. 

John was reclined on the couch in the living room, a fan directed right at him, shirtless and down to his boxer briefs, strong thighs on display for all to see, legs splayed almost indecently. Well, just for Brian to see. The Omega felt his mouth dampen the same time his boxers did at the sight. His eyes followed a bead of sweat down John’s collar bone to where is disappeared in the thatch of chest hair that Brian had found he really loved playing with. 

The persistent aching in his cock reminded him of his reason for looking for his mate and he crossed the room in a handful of steps, John’s eyes startling open as Brian placed a hand on either knee as he knelt between his spread legs. 

Grey eyes were wide as John stared down at him. Brian met his eyes with a heated look of his own before nimble fingers danced up John’s bare legs and hooked around the hem of his boxer briefs. John swallowed hard nodding at Brian before the Omega pulled the fabric down to expose John’s cock. It was soft and slightly wrinkled and Brian’s mouth watered at the sight of it. He sighed happily as he leaned in to press a kiss to the flaccid cock before taking it in his mouth. When John was hard Brian could never get the whole of his cock in his mouth without a struggle. Soft, however, the cock fit quite nicely in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” John muttered, threading a hand in Brian’s curls as Brian began sucking just lightly, feeling his Alpha’s cock begin to fill out against his tongue. Brian moaned around the cock in his mouth, gagging slightly as it filled out going from soft to hard in moments in Brian’s mouth. He pulled off slowly, sucking as he went, making John swear again as Brian sucked at the head, lapping at the glands there, humming at the taste of his mate as his own cock throbbed and he could feel more slick spilling down his thighs. 

Brian reached a hand between his own thighs and under his boxers to tease a finger a his hole, moaning again as he sucked his way back down John’s cock as far as he could go, opening his throat as much as he could, taking John in until he gagged as the head of his cock brushed the back of his throat. 

“Bri,” John gasped, pulling at his hair just slightly, tugging him off his cock, pulling him up so he could kiss him, meeting him halfway, “I can fucking smell how turned on you are, wanna fuck you.” 

He whined low in his throat. “Yes, fuck, yes,” he panted, scrambling to his feet so he could shed his boxers. He threw a leg over John’s lap but a hand stopped him before he could straddle him fully. 

“Wanna try something,” The Alpha murmured, strong hands helping Brian move so he was kneeling on the couch, facing the back cushions, upper body draped over the back of the couch. John stood behind him and those clever fingers danced down his bare back to the clef of his ass and Brian whined again when two pressed in easily, filling him so nicely, and more slick spilled from him. 

John thrust his fingers into him a few times, spreading his slick, making him whine and moan and clutch at the couch cushions, a hand sneaking between his body and the cushion to palm at his cock. His mate didn’t stop him so he lazily stroked himself in counterpoint to John fingering him. 

Brian moaned low as those fingers left him but the moan soon tuned higher pitched as that deliciously thick cock pushed into him. He could feel it stretch him and it burned just enough to be pleasurable, even with all the slick his body produced. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up as John bottomed out, his hips pressed tight against Brian’s ass. 

“Oh, Fuck,” John breathed, his hands coming to Brian’s hips, and Brian could hear the strain in his voice, feel the trembling of his thighs against his body, “You’re so tight, fuck, baby.” 

Canting his hips back made both men moan and John soon seemed to get the point and the wet obscene sound of John’s cock fucking into him filled the room punctuated by moans and gasps of pleasure. With each thrust Brian saw stars behind his eyes, they hadn’t fucked at this angle in a long time and John’s thick cock was hitting his prostate with each thrust. Soon, John’s knot began to swell, catching the rim of his hole with each thrust, making him cry out, arms giving up and he slumped face first into the couch cushions. 

John pulled out sudden and manhandled a mostly limp Brian onto his lap, helping him sink down onto John’s cock, crying out as the swelling knot pushed into him and with each thrust he cried out, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth parted as uncontrollable noises left him. John’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him in time to Brian bouncing in his lap and Brian shuddered with the feeling, feeling that familiar heat building at the base of his spine and his hole clenched around John’s cock and he screamed his orgasm. John rocked his hips up one more time, forcing his knot into Brian moaning as he came, and his knot swelled fully locking them together. 

Brian collapses boneless into John’s chest, letting sound half sobs half laughs as he rubbed his face against the thatch of hair on his mate’s chest. Strong arms wrapped around him and he sighed contentedly, wiggingling his ass making John moan and cant his hips up, his fingers holding so tight to his hips Brian was sure they would leave marks. 

“Good morning,” he said softly, deciding to stop teasing, pressing a small kiss to the little mole on John’s chin. 

He felt John smile under his lips, trembling slightly as another orgasm hit him and more heat filled Brian. “Morning,” he replied raggedly after a moment, reaching up to tilt Brian’s face up for a proper kiss. Brian giggled into the kiss before moaning softly as more warmth filled him. What better way to start the day than his Alpha’s knot in him? 

*** 

**Three Weeks Later**

Brian was trying not to fidget on the exam table. He had called Doctor Michaels last week after his heats had not returned like she said they would, even after accounting for how his hormones may be messed up from everything. He had gone in for blood work and had received a phone call that morning asking him to come in today if he could. So he made an excuse to cut out for a little bit from studio time and headed to the office. Nurse Amanda had greeted him with her usual sweet smile and had taken his blood pressure and weight with idle chit chat. Now he was waiting, confused and worried about the fact he had been asked to change into the familiar paper gown. 

His head jerked up at the sound of knocking and he felt his heart pound in his chest as Doctor Michaels stepped into the room. She was smiling widely at him, which he took to be a good sign. 

“Mr. May,” she greeted, extending a hand to shake his, “Thank you for coming in so soon. You understand of course why we consider this to be high risk.” 

Brian frowned at her. “Why you consider what to be high risk?” He asked, confusion written on his face. 

She returned his frown. “You weren’t told why you needed to come in?” She asked. He shook his head and she sighed, her frown melting into a smile. “Congratulations, Mr. May, you are expecting.” 

He stared at her. He suddenly felt all the worry and confusion melt away and his hands flew to his still flat belly. Tears burned hot behind his eyes and he could feel himself trembling. “What?” He stammered out, voice flat yet so full of his fear. 

“I understand you are worried, but we will take great care of you, Mr. May, and we will do everything we can to keep you and baby safe and healthy. However, since you have had complications in the past we have deemed this a high risk pregnancy and as such will be following some slightly different protocols,” Doctor Michaels explained, her smile soft as she set his file on the counter. 

“I don’t understand,” Brian said, snapping out of his stupor, “I was just here about my missed heats.” 

She chuckled. “And so you are. From our results I’d say you were about eight weeks along,” she frown suddenly, “You’ve had no other signs? Nausea? Tenderness in your chest? Nothing?” 

Brian shook his head, blinking back his tears looking down where his hand still rested on his belly. “No, nothing, I had no idea,” he told her. 

Doctor Michaels nodded as she sat on her rolling stool. “Sometimes that happens. Before you leave I’ll give you something in case the morning sickness starts up, and prescribe you prenatal vitamins. I’ll want to see you again next week, but for now let’s do a full exam, how does that sound?” She said.

He nodded, leaning back on the exam table, letting he help him place his feet in the stirrups she had pulled out of their cabinet in the table. He closed his eyes as she pulled a pair of gloves and lubed up a finger, talking him through what she was doing just like last time. He couldn’t believe this. 

“Doctor?” He said softly as she was just about to insert a speculum like device so she could take a look inside him and he shivered at the thought. 

“Yes,” she paused her ministrations to roll around to look at him. 

Brian swallowed hard, hands fidgeting with the edge of his paper gown. “When will it be safe to tell John? I don’t, I don’t want to disappoint him if things go wrong,” he said softly. 

She gave him a soft smile. “If you want my medical opinion the safest time would be after 12 weeks, there is less chance of miscarriage after the first trimester is over. However, if you want my personal opinion,” she paused for him to nod, “I would tell him, Brian. I’ve known you for a while know and he’s been here for every appointment except the last two and he would want to be there with you no matter what, I’m sure.” 

He blinked back more tears and finally let himself smile back at her, “Thank you, Doctor.” 

She returned his smile before she set back to work, finishing the exam with easy conversation and good news that everything looked good. 

*** 

John was reading a book on the couch when Brian got home. The light coming in from the open window made his Alpha seem to glow and Brian felt a fluttering in his belly even as he pressed a hand against his still flat belly. Soon, soon he would be showing the doctor said, maybe not as soon as last time as he was carrying lower but still with his already thin form any changes would be noticeable. He swallowed hard before crossing the room. 

He dropped onto the couch next to his mate, heart pounding as he settled himself so he was facing his mate. John stuck his book mark in his book. “Everything okay?” John asked, setting his book on the coffee table before mirror Brian’s position on the couch. 

Brian couldn’t stop the smile that broke over his face as he reached out and grabbed John’s hand pressing it to his belly. “Hi, daddy,” he said softly, laughing softly as John’s face went from confused to concerned then to delighted. 

“Really?” John almost squeaked out. 

“I just came from Doctor Michaels. I go back next week, I’m considered high risk because of what happened,” he swallowed hard, “She said I’m about 8 weeks along and that everything looks good.” 

John was looking at him with misty eyes before he surged forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss, his hand never leaving Brian’s belly. Brian could feel his own tears gathering and soon they were embracing on the couch, hands covering where Brian’s bump would soon be growing, crying for all they had lost and all they had suddenly gained. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I fixed it! And what about Freddie and Jim? I’m thinking about doing a spin off of them once I’m done here. I just really like this world and don’t know if I’ll be ready to give it up. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> And a huge huge thank you to my faithful commenters, you guys rock so much!


	10. Not Your Average Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut interlude. John gets knotted by Brian’s knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo hooo smut interlude y’all! Enjoy! We’ll be back to plot next chapter!

John found himself once again staring at the device his mate held in his hand while standing next to each other naked and aroused. It was a simple device, it would go around Brian’s cock to settle at the base where an Alpha’s knot would be, with a strap that attached to a small pump like thing that would go between Brian’s legs and into his hole to inflate the fake knot around his cock and John felt his mouth go dry at the very thought of all this. 

Hazel eyes were shining with anticipation and excitement and John couldn’t help but swallow hard, his throat dry from just the idea of actually having Brian inside him with a knot. “So you squeeze the thing with your ass and it inflates the knot?” he asked dumbly as if Brian hadn’t just explained it to him at least three time. 

Brian rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head, “Yes, John, I put this,” he held up the pump looking device, “In my ass and when I clench around it, it inflates the knot, and then when we’re done, I just take it out and press this,” he showed him the recessed button, “And the knot deflates and you are free again.”

John swallowed hard again, twitching his nose in thought before sighing, “At least let me put it on you,” he said, reaching out a hand for the sex toy and trying not to get too nervous when Brian beamed at him as he handed it over.  

Trembling hands fumbled slightly as he slipped the device down his mate’s hard cock, settling it back towards the base where an Alpha’s knot would grow. He took a deep breath and looked up at his mate who was watching him with lust blown hazel eyes. A small chuckle bubbled up and he shook his head to himself, remembering how nervous and embarrassed Brian had been yesterday talking to Doctor Michaels about this idea. The good doctor had merely given John a smirk before she told them that as long as they were careful with the hard insertable part it shouldn’t be any different than normal sex, which Brian was still cleared to have. 

John threaded the thin tubing between his mates legs and using Brian’s own slick slicked the small pump like device. Brian moaned as he pressed it inside him as far as it would go. “How’s it feel?” John croaked, throat completely dry. 

Brian wrinkled his nose slightly, reaching down to adjust the inflatable knot on his cock before smiling at John. “Not as good as your going to feel,” he quipped, and John rolled his eyes at the answer. 

“You talk a big game,” he teased back, before Brian basically tackled him to the bed, lips and teeth crashing together. They giggled into the kiss, John’s had coming down to caress the gentle swell of Brian’s belly. Clothed it wasn’t noticeable but here, naked and pressed against his mate he could feel the beginnings of his baby bump. 

“Shut up and let me fuck you,” Brian growled into the kiss. John felt a thrill go down his spine, making his cock twitch and he let Brian manhandle him over into his hands and knees. 

John hung his head between his braces arms as two lubed fingers slid into him and he wondered vaguely when that had gotten so easy. Until Brian found his prostate and was teasing it with calloused fingertips making him writhe and moan, bucking back into his mate’s touch. More lube was poured over his ass and he shivered as it trickles down his crack and Brian spread it around his hole. 

“Taking my fingers so well, baby,” Brian murmured, pressing a third one into John making him gasp slightly at the stretch. “So well, fuck, seeing you spread out on my fingers like this, knowing my Alpha has never let anyone but me touch him here, and now, I’ll be his first knot, the thinks it does to me, Alpha.” 

“Fucking hell, Bri,” he gasped out, canting his hips back into his mate’s touch, “Fuck me already, k-knot me make me yours!” 

He felt more than heard Brian chuckle behind him as the three fingers slid from his body with a wet noise, making him tremble from the empty feeling. “Ah fuck!” He moaned as the head of Brian’s cock pressed into him and he could feel every inch of his mate’s long cock as it pressed inside him. He shuddered as he felt Brian bottom out, knowing the toy was inside him as well and soon they would be locked together like this, Brian draped over his back, baby bump pressed into damp skin of his back. He vaguely wondered if the baby could feel that they were having sex, but then dismissed the idea as Brian pulled out almost completely and thrust back into him. 

John moaned low and long as Brian ducked into him, each thrust of his hips send sparks of pleasure down his spine as that magnificent cock stroked his prostate with every thrust. His arms left like jelly and he soon gave up trying to hold his upper body up, instead collapsed into his front, folding his arms to pillow his head, letting his body go lax as Brian’s strong hands held his hips in place. He could feel the knot starting to swell and could smell the scent of his Omega’s slick filling the air. Brian must be clenching hard around that device inside him because soon the knot was catching on his rim and he cried out with each thrust. 

“Come for me baby,” Brian was chanting with each thrust, before reaching around to wrap a hand around John’s neglected cock. The Alpha cried out as as clever fingers danced around his own half swollen knot and stroked and teased at the glands, making him shake with the need for his release. “Come for me!” Brian commanded and John gasped, painting Brian’s hand and the bed under him. 

Brian’s thrusts stuttered and he came inside him, the knot swelling to lock them in place as Brian filled him with his come. “Fuck, John,” Brian sighed as he draped himself over John’s naked sweaty back, pressing kisses to all the skin he could reach before biting down gently in the mating mark. Something hot and visceral went through John as he remembered the roles being reversed, him buried in his lover in this same position mating them together. 

John sighed wiggling his hips back at the strange almost uncomfortable feeling of being filled by his mate’s come and still full and stretched with a knot. It was so different than the toy they had used last time and John wasn’t sure he liked it. Until Brian shifted his hips and the knot shifted and there was this sudden incessant pressure right on his prostate. “Oh, god, fuck,” he moaned out weakly, his spent cock dribbling as sparks danced through his body. 

“Right there?” Brian asked smugly, and John could heat the self satisfied smirk in his voice. The Omega leaned close to his ear, “That’s what I feel when you knot me, Alpha, your knot right on my special place, making me see stars, filling me up so well with your come, using me, breeding me.” John moaned at his words, shifting his hips slightly the pressure because almost unbearable now as tears sprang in his eyes. “How I wish I could come again inside you, so you could know how it feels to be so full, and it have no place to go except inside you, knowing that I will forever carry a part of you in me,” Brian’s voice was silky smooth as he talked and John gasped as his cock weakly spurted another mini orgasm rocking his body. 

It hadn’t even been 5 minutes before John was getting twitchy, uncomfortably full and feeling sticky with his own drying come all over him. He pushed himself up so he was back on his hands and knees and Brian shifted so he could sit up. Looking over his shoulder he met Brian’s soft look. “Okay?” The Omega asked sweetly. 

“Starting to hurt now, I think,” John croaked, voice rough from all the noise he had been making. 

Brian gave him a brilliant yet relieved smile, “Oh thank god, I am in agony here,” he chuckled, reaching around behind himself to remove the small pump device. A fresh wave of slick must have leaked from him because John could smell it in the room and Brian turned bright red even as he pressed the recessed button and the knot inside John deflated. Brian made quick work of pulling out and John flopped down on his back as he watched his Omega putter off to the bathroom. When he came back he was carrying a warm wet cloth and tenderly wiped down John’s thighs and his chest and around his aching hole before tossing the cloth towards the bathroom and cuddling up next to his mate. 

“So?” Brian asked softly, nuzzling his head into John’s chest, fingers tangling in his chest hair. John hummed back in reply, wrapping an arm around Brian to rest on his small bump. 

“Yeah,” John finally settled on, letting his eyes fall closed, content wrapped up with his mate and unborn child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! See y’all next time!


	11. Baby Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks 12, 15, and 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next plot chapter with some smut thrown in. Weeks 12, 15, and 20! Hope you enjoy!

**Four Weeks Later (12 Weeks Pregnant)**

Brian was up and out of bed before he even knew what was happening. His stomach was churning and he could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. His knees hit the cold tile of the bathroom floor and he bent over the toilet, violently expelling all he had eaten for dinner last night. He gagged slightly at the sensation and his stomach churned again. Tears sprang in his eyes as he heaved again and he let out a wounded noise as his throat burned. He hadn’t missed this at all. 

A warm hand rested on his back before gentle fingers smoothed his hair out of his face and tied it back with a hair tie. “Shh, easy, I got you,” John murmured soothingly as he rubbed gentle circles into Brian’s back even as Brian heaved again spilling bile into the toilet. 

He dry heaved a couple of time, spitting the taste of sick from his mouth before the collapsed against the toilet bowl whimpering pathetically. He place a hand on his small swell. At 12 weeks along he wasn’t show like he had before, but the morning sickness had turned into all day sickness. He closed his eyes as John continued to pet him soothingly, cooing at him as he gagged again leaning over the bowl heaving up more bile. 

“This fucking sucks,” he groused panting as he wiped tears from his eyes. He felt disgusting and he was real done with being sick all the time. Could he skip this part and go to the horny all the time part? That part he could live with. 

John made a soothing noise, “I know, baby, I know. If you’d take the medicine Dr. Michaels gave you, you might feel better.” 

Brain turned his head so his cheek was resting against the cool rim of the toilet bowl. He squinted up at his mate. “I don’t want to take anything I don’t have to,” he replied testily, before gagging again, more tears springing in his eyes, and he sobbed softly. 

“Brian, she wouldn’t have given it to you if she didn’t think it wouldn’t be okay for you to take,” John reasoned, like he had been for the past three days as he watched his mate spend most of his day hunched over the toilet bowl or a trash can. 

Heaving again, feeling his throat burn Brian whimpered and finally croaked out an “Okay.” At this point he was so done, so sick of being sick he would try anything. And after all, he supposed John was right. The good doctor had been with him through thick and thin and he trusted her judgment. 

The warmth of John’s hand on his back and at his side left and he shivered against the cool of the early morning. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek again the rim of the bowl again, reaching up weakly to flush the evidence of his sick away, the smell making him gag. A blanket was draped over his shoulders before John knelt next to him. He had two pills in his hand and a glass of what looked like ginger ale. 

“Pills and ginger ale, hopefully you can keep them down and then get some relief,” John told him gently, handing the items over. 

Brian swallowed the pills with a wince sipping at the ginger ale feeling his stomach churn but not rebel and he rested his face against the cool toilet seat again. He could feel John watching him with concern as they sat in silence for a moment waiting to see if Brian would keep down the medicine. Several minutes later he looked up and smiled at John, the nausea beginning to subside for now. “Bed?” He murmured sleepily and John smiled widely back at him. 

“Of course, baby, c’mon, you need rest,” John stood before helping his mate off the floor, pulling the blanket tighter alright Brian’s shoulders. John helped him brush his teeth before walking him into the bedroom and settling him curled up in bed. The Alpha adjusted the blankets around his mate before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “How’s some dry toast sound?” 

Brian wrinkled his nose slightly. “Terrible,” Brian groused back but then sighed at John’s stern look, “But if I must I’ll try it.” 

John beamed at him. “You need to keep up your strength for you and baby!” He scolded playfully, pressing another kiss to Brian’s forehead before he left the room, presumably headed for the kitchen. 

Sighing, Brian placed both hands over his belly, relaxing into the blankets. “You are making daddy sick, little one,” he murmured softly, looking down at the barely there swell of his bump. “Let’s call it a truce okay? I take these pills to help and you be okay?” He received no answer of course but he could swear he could feel a faint fluttering in his womb and he leaned more against the pillows, closed his eyes and smiled. 

***

**Three Weeks Later (15 Weeks Pregnant)**

Saturday morning found them out of milk and Brian cranky because he just wanted cereal. He wasn’t allowed to drink anything but decaf tea and coffee and the lack of caffeine was wearing on him. He grumbled as he made his way from the kitchen to the bedroom, still grumbling as he pulled his jeans on and tried to button them. He frown to himself when the button wouldn’t stay. His grumbling had woken John was was watching him with bleary eyes from his spot in bed, frowning at the Omega as Brian tried to button his jeans again. Again the button popped and Brian let out a frustrated noise sitting heavily down on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” John asked softly, sitting up in bed, looking at his mate with concern. 

Brain sniffled and felt ridiculous for crying over the fact he couldn’t button his jeans. “Can’t get ‘em buttoned,” he mumbled, sniffling again. 

John breathed out a relieved sigh behind him, before he felt the bed shift and two arms wrapped around him from behind. “Why’d you need to button your jeans, baby, where’re you going?” John asked, pressing a kiss to the side of Brian’s neck, nibbling at the skin there. 

“We’re out of milk and orange juice and probably a million other things!” Brian said tersely huffing as John slid his hands down his body, resting over the top hem of his open jeans, fingers spanning out over his swollen belly. 

“I’ll go to the store, baby, don’t worry about it,” John said against his skin, pressing more kisses to his neck. 

That for some reason made Brain cry harder, covering his face with his hand and he didn’t even know why he was crying, he just needed to cry apparently. He could feel John reel back from him in concern. “Baby? What’s wrong?” the Alpha asked softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Brian. 

The Omega turned so his Alpha was holding him properly, pressing his face against John’s neck, breathing in his scent. He couldn’t stop crying. “I’m fat and ugly and worthless,” he sobbed into John’s neck and he felt his mate go tense under his touch. 

“Brian Harold May,” John all but snapped, pushing Brian back so the distraught Omega could look him in the eye. Brian blinked hard trying to stop crying, but seeing the fierce love reflected in John’s eyes just made him cry harder. “You are none of those things, you are the most amazing mate and Omega any Alpha could ask for. You are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on, and you are far from worthless. And,” John presses a firm hand to the swell of Brian’s belly, “You are creating new life, growing a human from scratch inside you, our baby, Bri, which is a miracle and amazing and the most wonderful thing in the universe.” 

Brian has stopped sobbing and was instead looking at his mate with misty eyes before he leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, letting all his love for John pour out of him through his lips. “I love you,” he murmured softly into the kiss. 

“Let me show you how much I love you,” John teased, hands tugging at the hem of Brian’s jeans, making Brian stand to shed jeans and boxers before laying him out flat on the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. John kissed Brian’s lips softly before kissing his way down Brian’s neck, worrying a mark just under his mating mark, before moving to lavish attention on Brian’s nipples. He had been having tenderness the past few days in his chest, the tissue preparing to expand so he could produce milk, all of which the doctor said was normal. He moaned as John’s gentle fingers massaged his breasts and his lips teased at his nipples, before moving down to press kisses to his growing bump. 

“This is my new favorite part of you,” John whispered to the bump, “Knowing you have our child inside you, just here,” he pressed a kiss to the middle of his belly and Brian gasped his hand flying up to cover the place, eyes wide as he stared at John. 

“I felt him move,” Brian said breathlessly, “He moved!” 

John say back with a smile his hand coming to rest just over Brian’s hoping to feel the baby moving. He met Brian’s eyes and they were both beaming at each other. 

“Hello, little guy, I’m your father,” John whispered to Brian’s belly, picking up on Brian’s use of male pronouns unquestioningly. They smiled and cried at each other, hands over Brian’s belly waiting for the baby to move again. 

***

**Five Weeks Later (20 Weeks Pregnant)**

Christmas carols were getting on Brian’s nerves and he wished he had asked Amanda if she could turn the Christmas music down in the hallway. His favorite part of Christmas was drinking eggnog and since he could not do that this Christmas he was grumpy and achy and hormonal. His morning sickness was gone, and in its place was heartburn and achiness and weight gain. When he had looked in the mirror this morning he had barely recognized the face looking back at him. John loved it, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could at every possible moment, happy to have sex whenever they could. Doctor Michaels continued to clear them for sex each week saying that his hormones would balance out and he would get back to normal soon and sex would help him feel normal until then. 

Which brought him here, 20 weeks pregnant, halfway there, and he felt worse than he had last time. He was exhausted all the time and it wasn’t unusual for him to go straight to bed after coming home from the studio. Not that he had been allowed to record, mostly because his belly had expanded so much he could barely play his guitar. 

Beside him John shifted in his seat, and Brian reached out to take his hand. Grey eyes flicked up to meet his and Brian offered him a weak smile. John squeezes his fingers lightly. “It’s gonna be okay,” John commented lightly, “Everything has looked good thus far, so it will again this week.” 

Brian sighed, adjusting his paper gown. He was very used to this as he was here every week for a check up he practically lived in these paper gowns now. “Do you want to know the gender?” Brian asked softly, feeling a deep seated fear well up in him. 

John was looking at him with concern. “Do you?” He said by way of reply, before he sighed and squeezing Brian’s hand again, smiled at him. “I do, but only if you do.” 

He nodded, turning his hand to lace his fingers with John’s. “Okay,” he whispered, feeling a fluttering in his chest that he knew was nervousness. 

A sharp knock on the door drew him from his thoughts and both he and John looked up as Dr. Michaels stepped into the room, her white coat on over the ugliest Christmas sweater Brian had ever seen. “Hello, gentlemen!” She greeted with her usual smile and handshake, shaking Brian’s hand before John’s, before settling back on her rolling stool. “How we feeling this week?” She asked. 

“Like crap,” Brian sighed, rubbing a hand over his already large belly, “I wasn’t this large last time.” 

Doctor Michaels nodded, “No, but every pregnancy is different, even with the same person. Your weight gain is all within the normal range, you are going good, I’m very pleased with everything so far,” she said, smiling at them, “Do you want to know the sex?” 

Brian looked over at John who nodded, before looking back at the doctor. “I think we do, Doctor,” he replied, hand resting on his belly. 

She stood with single hand clap, beaming at them, her happiness making both Brian and John relax. Brian closed his eyes as he settled back against the propped up exam bed, his gown drawn up to expose his round belly, lap covered with a blanket. He kept his eyes closed as Doctor Michaels warned him of the cold jelly, and as the sound of the machine filled the room, holding John’s hand like his life depended on it. 

“Brian,” John whispered, awe in his voice, “Look.” 

Brian opened his eyes and looked over at the screen. Floating there was a large head shaped blob with two arms and two legs and he felt his eyes begin to water as he blinked back tears. 

“Meet your daughter, gentlemen,” Doctor Michaels said softly, moving the wand over Brian’s belly to show them a clearer picture of their baby. 

Grey eyes met his and he gave John a watery smile. A little girl. A sweet little girl to keep safe from the world. He felt his heart skip a beat with worry. He couldn’t fail her like he had failed Josephine. He wouldn’t allow it to happen. He clutched John’s hand and settled back on the exam table and the doctor talked them through what she was looking for offering up prayers to any gods that would listen to keep his baby safe inside him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! They are having another girl!! For some reason I just really want them to have a girl apparently idk. Only a few more chapters to go! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks 21 and 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Mother’s Day weekend! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday, I was busy with family stuff. Anyway, here’s another chapter. Enjoy!

**One Week Later (21 Weeks Pregnant)**

They were in the studio control room, Brian propped up on several pillows on the couch as they listen to the same part of the song over and over again, his head was pounding and his body ached and he just wanted to sleep. And he was about to be asleep with Roger kept rubbing his feet the way he was. The Beta has taken to fawning over him when John wasn’t around to do so, and even sometimes when John was in the room. John had smirked at the two of them the other day as Roger rubbed Brian’s tight shoulders and said it was a good things Roger was a Beta else he’d have to fight him. All three men had laughed it off and Roger became even more affectionate and loving with John’s implicit permission. 

Freddie on the other hand had been a bundle of tension and stress the past few weeks, his own mate on bed rest as he approached his due date, carrying twins as he was, apparently the doctors were worried about complications. So Freddie and John has been snapping and snarling at each other all week and all day and Brian just wanted to lock them in a room until they dealt with it like adults and not hormonal teenaged Alphas. 

Voices rose from the mixing console and Brian sighed, leaning his head back, resting an idle hand in his every growing belly, making a face of discomfort. Little miss had been kicking up a storm and was currently using his kidneys as a punching bag. Roger tapped the top of his left foot to get his attention, a worried look on his face. “Okay?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Brian muttered back, rubbing a hand over his bump, “I don’t think little missy here likes when they fight, she’s kicking the hell outta me.” 

Roger nodded thoughtfully for a moment before looking over to where the two Alphas were still arguing about something, Brian didn’t even think they knew anymore. “Hey,” Roger called voice stern, “Knock it off, you’re upsetting Miss Deacon-May over here!” 

Grey eyes snapped worriedly to Brian and the Omega tried to give his mate a soft smile that came out as a grimace as Little Miss kicked him again (or maybe that was a punch, he really couldn’t tell). John opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the control room door flying open. 

“Freddie!” Phoebe Freestone was breathless as he spoke, “I’ve been calling and calling, you have to come! Jim’s gone into labor!” 

Freddie leapt to his feet with a gasp and a wide eyed look of terror. Both Roger and John gave him a quick hug and words of encouragement, Brian gave his hand a squeeze as he wasn’t as nimble on his feet as he use to be to get off the couch before Freddie was tearing out of the room Phoebe hot on his heels. 

Something like terror and dread and anxiety settled in Brian’s chest and he covered his bump with both hands, blinking rapidly as he felt his breathing increase and he knew he was having a panic attack, felt the familiar sensation of knowing he was going to die because he couldn’t breath, but he couldn’t get words out to call for John’s help. Roger wasn’t even sitting next to him anymore, instead standing across the room talking excitedly with John about the birth of the first Queen babies. But it should have been his baby, his baby was the first queen baby. And he gasped for breath, sitting up and doubling over as much as he could when he realized they were talking about the first living Queen babies. 

Two warm hands rested on either side of his upper back, one long fingered and achingly familiar the other rougher and shorter fingered but still familiar in a different way. Two voices were telling him to breathe, deep breath in hold it deep breath out, John was telling him to listen to his voice while Roger rubbed soothing circles in his back. Brian collapsed face first into John’s chest, pressing his nose close, breathing in the soothing smell of his mate. The baby was moving wildly inside him, more than likely responding to his panic attack. He heard them exchange words over his head and soon Roger was gone from his side. 

Brian reached blindly for one of John’s hands and finding it brought it to his belly. The act of having John’s hand on him soothed him in a way, knowing that he wasn’t alone in this, that his loving caring Alpha would alway be there for him. 

“I got you,” John was whispering his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head, splaying his fingers out over his belly. It was a long moment of murmured words of love before John gasped sudden the same time Brian let out a small grunt of discomfort. “Was that? Did she?” 

Brian snorted through his snotty nose, nodding against John’s chest. “Been using me like a punching back, this one has,” Brian said hoarsely, making another noise as the baby kicked right over where John had his hand. The Alpha made an excited noise and started cooing at the bump. 

When Roger reentered the room, a glass of water in hand, Brian was calmer and John had his hand plastered to his belly with his face almost pressed to the bump, cooing nonsense at the bump. Blue eyes were confused until John gestured for him to come near. Roger handed the glass of water over to Brian who was still taking deep breaths and fighting to breathe calmly before the Beta allowed John to place his hand on Brian’s belly. Blue eyes snapped up to meet Brian’s and the Omega nodded that it was okay as he took a small sip of water. Those wide blue eyes stared down at his hand on Brian’s bump and he gasped as the baby kicked again.

A sense of calm washed over Brian as he watched his mate and his best friend cooing at his baby bump, hands warm through the fabric of sweater. He knew no matter what happened he would have a support system and be loved. 

“Should we go support the new parents to be?” Roger asked slowly, an excited smile on his face. 

Brian shook his head slightly, “It’ll likely be several hours, I’m sure Freddie will call when they are up for visitors.” 

Both men nodded, still absorbed in the feeling of the baby moving around inside Brian. 

***

**Four weeks later (25 Weeks Pregnant)**

Brian was grumbling and grousing the whole way home from the doctors appointment, one hand on his very large at this point belly, the other on his back, his steps slow and thoughtful as his swollen ankles threatened to give out with each step down the hall to bed. “This is ridiculous,” he was saying, “What am I supposed to do for the next 15 weeks laying around the house?” 

A soft sigh came from behind him, where John was following his slowly moving partner down the hall. “Rest, read books, watch tv, grow a human,” he said lightly, raising both hands when Brian turned to glare at him. “The album is almost done being mixed and you need to rest. Trust us to handle it. Besides, with Freddie out taking care of Jim and the twins, it’s not like a ton of work is getting done anyway.” 

“Exactly!” Brian exclaimed slightly breathless as he finally made his way into the bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed. “All the more reason you need me.” 

John gave him a stern look, kneeling down to pull Brian’s clogs off his feet. “You heard what Dr. Michaels said, best rest. You need to rest. Growing a human isn’t easy work.” 

Brian grumbled something under his breath rubbing a hand over his belly. He was already huge and he knew he would just be getting larger and everything ached and his feet and ankles were swollen, his hands had started to swell, he couldn’t play his guitar. It was like all he was suddenly good for was growing a human as John said. 

“I know, baby,” John said moving to sit next to him on the bed, putting and arm around him pulling him as close as he could. “Think of it this way, once Little Miss comes along you’ll be dreaming of bed rest.” 

“I guess,” Brian sighed before frowning at John intently, “She didn’t say no to sex though did she?” 

John laughed, “No, she didn’t say no to sex. Why? Are you feeling horny?” 

“Why don’t you take my pants off and see just how horny I am for you,” Brian purred leaning up to press a kiss to John’s lips, moaning as a hand moved down his back to the hem of his stretchy pants and delved down pressing a finger between his ass cheeks feeling how wet he was becoming for his mate. John moaned into the kiss, fingers dancing around the fluttering leaking hole, spreading Brian’s slick everywhere. 

“Fuck, let’s get these off of you,” John muttered into the kiss, helping Brian stand so he could strip his pants off. The Omega hesitated slightly as he went to take his top off but seeing the hungry look in his mate’s eyes stripped it off as well. 

John gently helped him to arrange himself back on the bed, on his back, a pillow under his hips, the small of his back, his shoulder and head, supporting him as much as possible and he spread his legs allowing John access to his rapidly hardening cock and fluttering gushing hole. Brian’s belly was so large he could barely see his feet much less John kneeling between his legs. So the warm breath on his cock came as a surprise and he moaned as that warm wet mouth took him in as far as John could sucking and licking at the head of his cock as fingers dances around his wet hole. 

“So wet for me already, baby,” John said between pressing kisses to his cock. Making Brian moan at his words and the feeling. The baby stirred at the sound of her father’s voice and Brian’s hand flew to his belly even as he moaned as a slender finger slipped inside of him deftly finding that spot inside him that made him see stars. 

It didn’t take long, between John’s mouth on his cock, a hand on his belly and his very,  _ very _ clever fingers dancing inside him for Brian to shake apart. He came with a cry, come painting his mate’s hand and the underside of his belly and he closed his eyes as his body shook through his orgasm, hole clenching and unclenching around the two fingers inside him. “John,” he sighed happily, melting back into the pillows, feeling his whole body relaxed and pliant. 

He let John manhandle him so he was properly on the bed, before the alpha disappeared into the bathroom only to return a few moments later with a warm wet cloth to wipe Brian down. He cracked one eye open to look at his mate. “What about you?” 

John went red as he shifted slightly, reaching down to adjust himself with a grimace, “No need, I uh,” he scratched the back his neck, “I’ve already come.” 

Brian frowned at him a moment before he chuckled. “That’s new,” he commented slightly, making grabby hands for John to come cuddle him him. John stripped down, using his spoiled briefs to wipe himself down before coming to cuddle his mate. 

“What can I say,” John said, wrapping his arms around Brian, “Seeing you like this apparently does it for me.” 

The Omega scoffed. “What? The size of a whale and all bloated and disgusting?” He shook his head, giving John a look. 

John sat up so he could look down at him, grey eyes intense and full of something Brian couldn’t identify. “No, you aren’t disgusting, you are a miracle, and the fact you are carrying my baby inside you makes you even more attractive to me than you always have been,” John rested a hand on Brian’s bump, give him a smile, “I love every inch of you because every inch of you is working hard to create this life inside you, to make sure our daughter is ready for the world, and that’s amazing.” 

Brian blinked back tears as John leaned down and kissed his bare bump, running soothing fingers over the stretch marks there cooing softly as he felt their daughter moving, pressing up against where John had his face pressed. He closed his eyes and wished they could stay like this forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	13. Braxton Hicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks 27, 30, and 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only this chapter and two more left folks! I can’t believe it! It feels so weird to hAve written everything for this story. I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. Anyway, enjoy!

**Two Weeks Later (27 Weeks Pregnant)**

John’s tongue inside him, lapping at his insides, dancing around his hole made him whimper and moan, clutching at the sheets, trying to cant his hips up to get more of his mate’s magic tongue inside him. John chuckled darkly against him, vibrations against his skin making him twitch and moan. His hard cock leaked against the underside of his large belly and he wanted to reach down and touch himself but John had batted his hands away every time he had tried. He was at his mate’s mercy completely. 

Another shudder went through him as John sucked lightly at the skin around his leaking hole, licking at him with alternating kitten licks and long laps. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears of pleasure that gathered there and he gripped the sheets with white knuckles. What he needed was his mate inside him but he knew he wouldn’t get that. Doctor Michaels had banned penetrative sex for the time being seeing as he was still on bed rest and his numbers still were looking worrying and apparently something with his uterine entrance was also looking working but Brian didn’t want to think about that. (She had looked at John and said that that only included anything bigger than a finger before she winked and the Alpha had turned bright red while Brian had laughed feeling heat course through him at the thought of only having his mate’s fingers for the next few months.) But he had made it past the point he had before and with everyday he felt more confident he would be able to bring her safe into the world. 

“Ah, fuck, John!” Brian moaned, hole clenching around nothing as John licked his way up from his hole over his heavy hanging balls up his hard cock to kiss around the head. He could feel Little Miss dancing in his womb, hyped from all the activity and it was a strange sensation feeling John suck his cock and their baby moving inside him. 

John pressed a small kiss to the underside of his large belly before kissing his way back down to his leaking fluttering hole, making Brian see stars as he thrust his tongue inside him, licking at his insides before he felt a single clever fingers dance around between his ass cheeks, gathering his own slick before the finger slid easily into his wet open hole. His hips twitched off the pillows and his back arched and his squeezes his eyes closed harder moaning and panting as that finger found his prostate and began to torture him. 

“Come for me baby,” John was muttering against his skin, “Come on my fingers and tongue.” 

Brian shivered as that finger pressed more insistently against his prostate, John’s mouth taking his cock in, the warm wet heat making him moan and arch his hips up. The teasing of a second finger he knew would never come was enough coupled with a strong suck at the head of his weeping cock for his body to clench around the single finger inside him, gasping out a vague warning before he was coming, filling John’s mouth with his come and gushing all over John’s hand. 

Stars still danced behind his eyes as he came down from his high, Little Miss dancing wildly inside him, making him grimace slightly, as John cleaned him up with a warm cloth before pressing kisses up his baby bump, over his tender chest, to finally his lips. 

“Good morning,” John said into the kiss making Brian smile. 

“Morning,” he replied as John curled up next to him, a hand on his large belly, stroking soothing circles and Little Miss began to calm down. 

***

**Three Weeks Later (30 Weeks Pregnant)**

Brian was sprawled on the couch when John came in from running to the store. He had propped himself up on several pillows and was watching shit daytime television with his recently ever present jar of pickles resting on his huge belly. Laying like he was he could barely see the telly over his bump but he had finally found a comfortable place and position to lay and he wasn’t interested in moving anytime soon. He heard John come in but didn’t struggle to his feet to help knowing he would be shooed back to the couch by his mate so instead he called a greeting and smiled to himself when John shouted back something indistinct from the kitchen above the sound of paper bags rustling. 

A few minutes later his mate joined him on the couch, sighing as he dropped down on the cushions next to him. John sighed heavily as he stretched slightly grey eyes drooping in his exhaustion. “Come here,” Brian said, setting the now empty pickle jar aside, patting his belly. 

John turned his tired gaze to his mate, a frown creasing the space between his eyebrows. “What?” He said around a yawn. 

Brian rolled his eyes fondly at his mate. “Come here, it doesn’t just make a good place to rest a pickle jar, rest your head, baby,” Brian said patting his belly again, indicating John should use him as a pillow. 

A look of concern crossed John’s face. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he muttered flushing red as Brian chuckled at him. 

“If I can handle Little Miss practicing her UFC skills then I think I can handle being your pillow,” he told him, and John smiled at him shuffling around so he could rest his head on Brian’s belly. The Alpha sighed and closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened out and he drifted off with Brian’s fingers stroking through his hair. 

Brian woke some time later to John jerking up at the sametime he felt Little Miss aim a kick to the spot John’s head had been resting. He grimace and rubbed the spot with a frown on his face. John was also frowning looking confused. “Guess she didn’t like us sleeping,” Brian grumbled, still rubbing at his belly. 

John was still frowning at him with a look of concern on his face. Brian stared back. “What?” He almost wanted to snap but caught himself before he could. 

“You’ve leaked,” John murmured, a flush rising high on his cheeks as he gestured towards Brian’s chest. 

He sighed and looked down seeing he had indeed leaked through the nursing pads he had placed that morning. A few days ago he had started having extreme tenderness in his expanding chest area, Doctor Michaels has explained it was due to his body preparing to produce milk for his baby, and he had woken up this morning with both nipples swollen and leaking. “I need to change the nursing pads,” he said waving a flippant hand, before bracing himself to heaving himself off the couch. 

“I’ll get them, in the nursery?” John stopped him with a gentle hand. 

Brian nodded and watched his mate practically leap off the couch headed down the hall towards the nursery to retrieve the needed replacement pads. Something got sparked through Brian as John returned with a dark look in his eye. Brian reached for the pads but John shook his head holding them tight. “I’ll help you,” he said softly, swallowing hard, “Let’s get your shirt off.” 

The Omega felt his own flush go high on his cheeks as his mate helped him sit up enough to pull his oversized maternity shirt over his head. He leaned back and stared up at John who was staring at him with something that could only be described as lust in his eyes. Brian rested a protective hand over his belly, before quipping, “Like what you see?” 

John licked his lips nodding slightly, meeting his eyes, “Oh, very much so.” He traced a finger over the dark line bisecting Brian’s belly before snapping himself out of it. “Okay, let’s get these taken care of.” 

Brian sighed softly as John’s nimble fingers remove the soiled pads and massaged the tissue there, making him moan slightly from the relief against the ache in his chest. John’s fingers pressed and massages and his nipples leaked more milk as John worked the tissue. He could feel the heated stare of his mate and heat stole up his cheeks. He knew what he must look like, large and swollen everywhere, not the wafer thin Omega John had first lusted over. Brian sighed again as those finger left and a soft warm cloth wiped over his chest, removing the excess milk he had leaked before he felt John deftly placing new nursing pads over his nipples. 

“All done, baby,” the Alpha said softly, leaning in to drop a kiss to Brian’s forehead, before kissing his way down over the bridge of his nose, a soft kiss to his lips down his chin and neck, between the new swollen mounds on his chest, and down the dark line that bisected his bump. Brain opened his eyes as John lavished attention to his belly button, grey eyes flicking up to met his. “What about Joan for a girl?” He said suddenly. 

That startled a laugh from Brian who smiled at his mate. “You want to name her after you?” Brian teased, “If we’re going to do that we have to consider Brianna as well.” 

John wrinkled his nose, pressing another kiss to Brian’s belly, settling himself down so his face rested against the bump. “What do you think, Little Miss, humm?” John murmured to the bump, and Brian sighed as she flipped around inside him. He would never get used to that feeling. “Ruth after your mom?” 

Brian shook his head. “No, I don’t want to name her after anyone,” he said, closing his eyes leaning his head back against the couch, resting a hand on his distended belly next to John’s face. The other man reached up and laced their fingers together, resting on Brian’s bare belly, both smiling when Little Miss kicked the spot where their hands lay. 

“We have time,” Brian murmured sleepily, feeling grumpy because all he did recently was sleep, “We have time.” 

John made some noise of what he thought was agreement but Brian drifted into sleep, John’s face still pressed to his bare skin, fingers still laced together. 

***

**Four Weeks Later (34 Weeks Pregnant)**

The sudden pain in his belly and lower back took his breath away and he leaned heavily against the sink, the muscles in his stomach contracting and he scrunched his face up as white hot agony rolled through his body. His hole clenched in response and he gasped as Little Miss aimed a kick at his bladder and dark spots danced in front of his eyes and he took one hand from the counter where he had braced himself and placed it on his belly, feeling the muscles taunt and firm under his skin. And then suddenly it was gone. He breathed out an almost sob and leaned heavily against the counter. 

It had been a full week of those and Doctor Michaels said it was his body’s way of preparing to deliver the baby, a dress rehearsal if you will. Perfectly normal. And yet, with each false contraction Brian got more worried and more scared. If that was how false contractions felt, he wasn’t sure he wanted to feel real ones. 

He heaved himself away from the counter to drop himself into a kitchen chair, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward as much as he could. He had grown even more the past few weeks and even the XL maternity shirts were riding up to expose his lower belly. He had taken to wearing nothing but super stretch joggers slung low on his hips, his nursing pads and an XXL robe tied loosely around his middle. He didn’t know how John could stand to look at him, he felt as disgusting as he looked. Which just compounded the issue that he was so damn horny all the time, and fuck, just the thought of being horny made his cock twitch and his hole flutter and he would go jerk off but he couldn’t really get a good angle with his belly as large as it was. 

He could hear John in the living room, humming to himself as he did whatever it was he was doing. Brian knew that if he went in there and asked John would get him off, probably a couple of times actually, and John would do so happily. But Brian didn’t ask and he didn’t want his mate to feel obligated to make him feel better. 

He sighed to himself and glanced up at the clock. He’d been sitting here stewing for almost an hour. Heaving himself up, he waddled his way into the living room where John was engrossed in whatever book he was reading, and Brian lowered himself slowly to the couch next to him. Grey eyes watched with some concern before they turned warm with love when Brian finally got himself settled. 

“How you feeling,” John asked softly, sitting his book aside on the side table. 

Brian closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Honestly, horny,” Brian quipped, a small smirk tugging on his lips as he heard John’s breathing deepen. 

The Alpha all but growled as he reached for his mate scooting himself closer so he could snake a hand down Brian’s loose joggers, wrapping around the rapidly hardening cock. “Yeah? What are we going to do about it?” John breathed, squeezing lightly as the now fully engorged cock, Brian whimpering as slick leaked from his suddenly fluttering hole. He tried not to think about the fact he was now leaking from both ends, his nipples and his hole and he squeezed his eyes tighter as John began stroking him. 

“Get me off?” Brian suggested through as gasping breath, as John sped up his strokes, thumbing over the head and between his out of whack hormones and his mate’s expert hand Brian was coming with a shout in no time, Little Miss dancing inside him before pain laced through him briefly as his muscles contracted. “Fuck,” he grumbled shifted uncomfortably on the couch. 

“Okay?” John asked, worry clear in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Brian waved him away, opening his eyes to look at his handsome made softly, “Why did we think was a good idea? Cause this has not been very fun for me.” 

John laughed softly, leaning in to kiss his mate’s lips, tongue delving into his mouth. “Because you look so good like this, and if I could I’d keep you like this forever, my handsome Omega swollen with my child,” John growled into his kiss 

Brian pulled back to raise a critical eyebrow at him. “Try it and you’ll be missing an important part,” he replied seriously, pursing his lips. 

“I know,” the Alpha replied, “I would expect nothing else from you, my perfect mate, but the sentiment is there, love.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes fondly before he wrinkled his nose. “Tell you daughter to stop dancing on her daddy’s bladder,” he groused as he once again heaved himself off the couch. 

John chuckled as he wiped his hand clean on his own lounge pants, calling after him, “So she’s my daughter when she’s bad?” 

“You made me like this, so yes!” Brian shouted back from down the hall as he waddled his way towards the bathroom. Maybe he should just invest in some depends so he wouldn’t have to move so much. He banished that thought as soon as it came and sighed to himself as he lowered himself heavily to the toilet seat. Just another way this damn pregnancy was making him feel less like a man, but he shook his head and did his business, hoping, knowing, it would all be worth it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	14. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks 39 and 40 and Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This is the last regular chapter of this story! Thank you so so much to everyone who faithfully read and commented on this fic. I didn’t expect it to turn out like this but I’m really proud of this little world I’ve created and I really hope to write more in it. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING AT THE BOTTOM!!!! 
> 
> Special shoutout to all the people on discord who talked me through all the things and suggested names and all that. You’re all wonderful. 
> 
> Also, a special shout out to the Anon who left me hate on one of these chapters. You inspired me to keep writing this story so thank you. 
> 
> I also have to thank yet another discord server for asking me to leave. Not being involved with your bs has left so much time for me to write. Best thing that ever happened to me really. 
> 
> Anyway, with no further ado, the last chapter!

**Five Weeks Later (39 Weeks Later)**

Brian couldn’t stop laughing at his struggling mate. The man had finally decided it was time to put together the crib seeing as how Brian was due in less than a week and he was struggling to figure out the instructions. Brian, for his part, was propped up on the glider, feet up, hands resting protectively over his huge belly like they were now most days, as he watched the Alpha struggle. 

“I thought you were supposed to be an engineer?” Brian chuckled from his spot, rubbing a hand over his bump as Little Miss did a little shimmy inside him. 

John just grunted back at him, focused on the task at hand, “Electrical engineer, I don’t build out of the box furniture.” 

Brian tried to smother the laugh but failed, sobering slightly at the exasperated look John gave him. “Should we call Rog to come help? A second pair of hands might be good,” Brian suggested and the Alpha grunted again shaking his head. 

“No, I got this,” John said looking up, a fond look croaking his face as he stood gracefully and took the three steps to lean over Brian, “With less comments from the peanut gallery, if you please.” He pressed a sweet kiss first to Brian’s lips then to the rounded part of his swollen belly. 

Rolling his eyes, Brian shooed him away. “If you had done this sooner I wouldn’t be teasing you, and would have been able to help,” he said shifting slightly. No matter where he sat now a days he was always uncomfortable, he hadn’t been sleeping and he could feel deep seated exhaustion settling in his bones. 

John just waved a hand at him with another grunt as he glared at the instructions. The Alpha was grumbling something about just using words to explain and Brian closed his eyes and leaned back in the glider, his hands folded protectively over his now very large belly. He sighed inaudibly to himself, and shifted again and tried not to make a face as the new tissue on his chest, filled with his incoming milk, ached. All this preliminary pain leading up to the big event and he didn’t actually know why he wanted to do this so badly. 

He swallowed hard, pressing his hands more firmly to his belly, feeling his daughter dancing. She was most active when John was around, almost as if she could sense his presence. He wanted to keep her safe inside him for as long as he could, but he knew that would be possible. Her time was coming to enter the world and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. 

Sudden pain rippled through him, and the muscles of his abdomen contracted and he gasped out loud, doubling over as best he could, eyes flying open as he moaned in pain. Everything in his body felt like it was on fire and he felt tears spring in his eyes. Two warm hands were on his back and shoulder and he could distantly hear John speaking but couldn’t register the words. Not yet, not till this passed. He knew it was another Braxton Hicks but damn it if it didn’t hurt like hell. After a few moments the pain subsided and he whimpered, leaning heavily against John who was standing at his side. 

“It’s okay, it’s not time,” Brian got out between gritted teeth and lingering pain rippled through him. 

He felt more than heard John’s sigh of relief and he smiled to himself, turning his face to breath in the scent of his Alpha. Warm fingers carded through his curls and he almost purred at the touch, letting John hold him like this was heaven. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered. 

“What do you mean?” John whispered back, hands never stopping their soothing motion. 

Brian swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m scared.” 

“Baby, you’ve done this before, and I know you don’t like to think about it but you have, you can do this,” John tried to reason with him. 

“I don’t remember a lot of that time, John,” Brian leaned back from his mate’s hold, “What I do remember was pain before and during and after, and this time she’s going to be fully formed and I’m scared.” He met worried grey eyes and felt tears spring in his own, “What if something happens to me? Or the baby?” 

The look of concern was replaced with something Brian couldn’t put words to but the Omega in him recoiled as his Alpha growled. “Don’t you think like that, both of you will be okay, do you hear me? Doctor Michaels will be there, I will be there, and soon our beautiful beautiful daughter you’ve spent the last 39 almost 40 weeks growing and nurturing will be there screaming her full head off. Everything will be fine,” John said his voice leaving no room for argument but Brian could see his mate was scared too, was terrified just as much as Brian was. 

Brian nodded slowly and allowed John to gather him back into his arms. He inhaled deeply the scent of his mate and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the future. 

***

**One Week Later (40 Weeks Pregnant)**

Brian eyed the packed bag by the door as he leaned heavily against the hallway wall, stroking a hand over his stomach. He hoped they had packed everything he and Little Miss might need for their stay in the hospital. Roger had come over yesterday and had doubled checked the bag and having the Beta’s stamp of approval the grey and yellow bag had been placed by the front door for easy access. 

A sudden ripple of pain washed through him, and Brian breathed through it, fingers clutching at his own belly and the wall when he leaned, and he bowed his head and tried not to grit his teeth too much. He made a low noise of pain and swore this one was long than any of the others. Another noise of pain escaped him and a flash of blond filled his blurry sight and a warm hand rested on his back. 

“Is it time? Oh, God! I need to call John!” Roger was on the verge of panicking but Brian waved him away with a trembling hand. 

“No, the doctor said not to go to the hospital until my water breaks,” he said, “But that didn’t feel like a Braxton Hicks, so it might be soon.” 

The Beta was staring at him with big blue eyes and Brian rolled his own eyes at him. “Stop staring at me,” he snapped teasingly, “Help this pregnant Omega to the couch.” 

Roger rolled his own eyes at him, “So demanding.” But he put an arm around his best friend and let him lean on him as he guided them to the living room to the couch. Brian sat heavily with a grunt of discomfort, rubbing a hand over his belly, frowning slightly. “Anything else I can get you, m’lord?” Roger asked bowing sarcastically smirking at his pregnant friend. 

“A cuddle would be great,” Brian requested shyly. If it had been John he’d have just reached up and grabbed the Alpha and hauled him down to where he wanted him. But he apparently had more respect for his Beta friend. 

The sound of Roger’s laughter made him smile and the blond toed off his shoes and climbed up into the couch with him. He nestled against Brian’s side with a sigh. “I like you like this,” Roger commented lightly, wrapping his arms as best he could around the taller and bigger man, “All soft and cuddly, you’re more like a poodle than you were before!” He rugged an errant curl and laughed at Brian’s noise of indignant outrage. 

“You should be nice to me, I’ve carrying your niece, you know,” Brian said with an indignant sniff. 

Roger laughed again, snuggling closer, resting his head on top of Brian’s sighing happily. “I know,” he said, before he paused for a long minute. Brian waited patiently for the other man to say whatever was on his mind. “You know I’m gonna be here whenever you and John need me, right? I want to be involved in her life, as much as you’ll let me.” 

Brian pulled away so he could meet Roger’s eyes and smiled. “You might regret saying that when we put you on diaper duty,” he teased feeling his heart threatening to explode with affection for his friend. Roger’s blue eyes were lit up with happiness and Brian couldn’t help dropping a chaste kiss to his cheek before he tugged him back down for more cuddles, even as he felt another contraction ripple through his body, clutching Roger’s arms as pain overwhelmed him. 

***

**Three Days Later (40 Weeks and 3 Days Pregnant)**

The sudden rush of fluid down the back of his thighs and agonizing pain woke Brian from his sleep and he let out a low groan as he wrapped an arm around himself. He could feel his whole body on fire as more pain radiated out from his midsection and he groaned louder this time. “John,” he moaned, “John!” 

The other man stirred and then sat up, eyes wide as he looked over at Brian. “Is it time?” He croaked out, voice rough with sleep. Brian nodded in response, trying to breath through the pain before the contraction eased and he relaxed back against the bed. 

“Okay, hold on baby, let’s find some clothes for you!” John scrambled out of bed, clicking the light on rustling around the drawers and Brian assumes he was dressing himself. He leaned back breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, breathing with the pain that had suddenly become a constant in his life. He could feel fluid leaking from him and he felt like crying. He could feel his hands trembling where he was holding his bump and he knew it didn’t have anything to do with the pain. Honestly, he was scared shitless. 

Strong arms were wrapped around him helping him sit up and he opened his eyes to meet John’s excited worried gaze. He tried to give him a small smile but it came out as a grimace as he let John help him slip on the large oversized sweater and then his ever present robe. He let John lead him down the hall and shove his clogs on his feet and out to the car. Brian hazily noted through another contraction that John had grabbed a towel and the hospital bag on their way out. 

Getting in the car was the worst. John lay the towel out for him to sit on and he kept breathing as this contraction lasted longer than the first one and he cried out in pain the whole way there. Everything was a blur as he was helped from the car into a wheelchair and for a second he was having flashbacks to the last time he had been to this hospital but he shoved them away as another contraction hit him. Shit, this was happening too fast. 

The nurses in the maternity ward were fantastic. The nurse assigned to him, named Callie, helped him change out of his soiled joggers and sweater into a hospital gown and started an IV. She made soft cooing noises as him as he moaned in pain as another contraction hit him and he writhed on the hospital bed. 

“We’ve called Doctor Michaels, she’s on her way,” the nurse told him gently, looking up at John entered the room, “You can move around if you feel like you need to, but she will need you in bed to check your progress.” 

Brian nodded, clutching at John’s proffered hand, trying to fight the tears that welled up and he didn’t even register what the nurse was saying to John before she left. The pain subsided some and Brian gasped for breath, curling on his side the best he could. John pulled him close, rubbing a hand over his back, digging into the aching spots with clever fingers. “You’re doing so well, baby,” John murmured, “Doctor Michaels will be here soon, and then we will get to meet our daughter.” 

He just nodded pathetically, shivering as fear coursed through him. He had read horror stories of Omega births going wrong and he couldn’t get those thoughts out of his head. He let John coo soft things to him as another contraction hit him and his whole body tensed and he moaned in pain, finally letting the tears fall, clutching at John like his life depended on it. He didn’t know how long that pattern continued before there was a sharp rap of knuckles on the door and the familiar figure of Doctor Michaels stepped into the room. She was beaming at them. 

“Good morning gentlemen, let’s see how long we have to wait to meet Little Miss shall we?” She asked as she adjusted the stirrups on the end of the bed. John smiled back at her and they both helped a crying sweaty Brian into position so she could examine him. 

Brian cried out in pain as she pressed a gloved lubed finger into him before inserting the speculum. He tried his best to stay still as she looked inside him and he knew he was squeezing John’s hand tighter than he should but it hurt, being held open like that and the contractions still happening and he felt his face go red the feeling of slick sliding down his thighs. 

“Everything looks normal, and you’re 2 cm dilated, so we have a little ways to go, we’ll check again in about 30 minutes to see how we’re doing, okay?” She said removing the speculum as gently as she could. 

She came around the side of the bed to give his shoulder a squeeze. “Move around if you feel like it, do whatever your body is telling you is right to do, and yes,” she smiled at him knowingly, “Producing slick right now is all perfectly normal.” 

Brian felt more blood rush to his cheeks and he nodded before he moaned again, another contraction wracking his body. She gave his shoulder another squeeze and with another word to John she swept from the room. 

***

**3 hours later**

John had never felt so helpless in his life. All he could do was stand by and watch his mate, the love of his life struggle in extraordinary pain to bring their child into the world. He stood next to Brian, who was leaning on the bed with his arms braced on the thin mattress, shuffling from side to side, John rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles into the small of his bare back. 

The Omega was naked, his body shining with sweat, the back of his thighs wet with his slick, hair sticking to his face despite John’s attempts to pull it back out of the way. His nipples were leaking and he was crying, red in the face and snot nosed from the pain. And yet, despite all this he was the most beautiful man John had ever seen. “You got this baby, breathe with me,” John was coaxing trying demonstrate how to breath and Brian was doing his best to mimic him but he was was tense in pain and John wished he could take it from him. 

A knock on the door told them Doctor Michaels was back again. She had been in 5 times, each with news that Brian was doing great but he still wasn’t dilated enough for delivery yet. John hoped this time would be different.  “How we doing, Brian?” She greeted with her normal smile. 

Brian just grunted back at her, not looking up, eyes closed against the pain. He had refused any pain medication in fear it would hurt the baby, saying tons of Omegas before him had done it this way and so would he. John couldn’t tell if he was regretting that decision yet or not. 

She exchanged a look with John, her smile never faltering. “Let’s take a look shall we?” She asked, and John leaned into to whispered to Brian that he needed to lay on the bed. Doctor Michaels waved a hand. “He can stay like that if it’s more comfortable, I’ll just need to have him bend over a little more,” she said, as she rolled the cart of gloves and supplies closer. Brian did as he was bid, whimpering as he tensed as another wave of pain went through him and John winced in sympathy as Doctor Michaels inserted the cold speculum into him. A gloved finger disappeared inside his body and Brian whimpered in pain. The doctor hummed thoughtfully to herself before she removed her finger and the speculum. 

“Everything is still looking good. Dilated 5 cm, so not much longer to go, Brian, just hang in there, okay,” she said soothing to the bent over whimper Omega. 

Brian just nodded, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut, swaying his hips against the pain. The doctor smiled at John before she left again, and John returned to his place by Brian’s side, offering words of encouragement and comfort as his mate labored. 

*** 

**4 Hours Later**

The doctor had just come in to look at Brian who was pacing the floor, and had been for the past hour, and she had told them he was almost there, only one more centimeter to go, and Brian had snarled at her and John before shoving himself off the bed to resume his pacing. He had been in labor for seven hours, and John could tell he was getting exhausted. 

“Baby, why don’t you come lay down, try to get some rest, you’ve still got a long way to go,” John tried to coax from where he stood by the bed watching his mate helplessly. 

Brian snarled at him again, a wordless noise but John read the intention and raised both hand in surrender. He knew his mate was in pain, knew that if he hadn’t been out of his mind he would have never responded like that. It was the rush of everything that was happening that was making Brian surly and terse. The Omega paced for a few more minutes, making noises like a wounded animal before he stalked over to the bed, and resumed his former position of facing the bed with his hand braced on the thin mattress, swaying his hips against the pain. 

John didn’t dare reach for him, not knowing if he would draw back a nub or not. Instead he just started talking about anything and everything and Brian seemed to respond to that, listening to John’s voice and soon red rimmed hazel eyes snapped over to meet his. 

“I can’t do this,” Brian croaked out, voice hoarse with all the noise he had been making against the pain, “John, I, I can’t. I can’t.” He was sobbing now, repeating the words “I can’t” over and over again, leaning forward to rest his head against his folded arms. 

John was by his side in a second. “Yes you can baby, you can do anything, and she’s almost here, she’s so close to being here, and I know it hurts, but just a little longer and you can hold her,” John pulled his sweat soaked naked Omega to him, not caring that he was getting his clothes covered in whatever fluids were on the other man’s body. Brian turned his face into John’s neck, pressing his snotty nose right against the mating mark and he took a deep breath, inhaling John’s scent and John returned the favor, scenting his Omega ignoring the smell of blood and slick and sweat and tears, focusing on the sweet smell of his mate and their baby. 

They stood wrapped up in each other until Brian whimpered and then cried out in pain. “I need to push,” he panted against John’s neck, “I, I need to, oh fuck.” Brian shoved himself away from John and returned to his position leaning over the bed, more fluid leaking down his thighs now. 

John stared for just a moment before he snapped himself out of it. “I’ll get the doctor!” He said before he rushed to the door, praying that the doctor would be close by. 

***

**2 Hours Later**

Brian was on his hands and knees on the bed, screaming and moaning and John felt sick to his stomach as he saw blood and other fluids spilling from his mate’s stretched open hole. John was holding Brian up, the Omega clutching at his arms, as Doctor Michaels was speaking words of encouragement to his mate telling him how good he was doing, she was almost here, just a few more pushes and she’d be here. Brian was moaning with every breath as he bore down again, his whole body going tense and more blood flowed from him. 

“I can’t,” he sobbed, leaning heavily on John, “It hurts, I can’t.” 

“Yes you can, you’re so close, Bri,” John murmured, “You can do this, you’ve come this far. Image seeing her in the turtle onesie Rog got for her. She’s going to be so cute, but you gotta push baby.” 

Brian felt his teeth and pushed again, screaming through the pain of what John was sure was some damage being done as more and more blood flowed from him. But suddenly he could see a spot of dark. 

“Brian, we can see the head!” Doctor Michaels announced happily, “C’mon, Brian, your Little Miss is almost here! A few more big pushes for me.” 

John felt his mate tremble in his arms before Brian gave another big push, too exhausted to even scream, only whimpering as John watched as more and more of the head was exposed. He couldn’t stop staring as the head of his baby appeared out of his mate’s stretched hole and he felt so much love for her in that moment he couldn’t even describe how he felt. 

Another great push and some gentle maneuvering from Doctor Michaels and the shoulders were out and as if on some instinct Brian sat up and the rest of the baby all but slid out of him and he collapsed into a whimpering heap on top of John, who was crying and stroking Brian’s hair and shoulders and whispering how great he had done. 

The rest was a blur as Brian delivered the placenta and screams of a newborn filled the air and the cord was cut and Brian was stitched up from the tearing and he was painfully placed in his back, naked body shining with sweat. He was teary eyed as their naked daughter was placed on his naked chest. “Hello, Little one,” he whispered, placing an exhausted hand on her back and she wiggled into a comfortable place, blinking over at John with her big green eyes.

John came to stand next to his new family while the doctor and nurses cleaned up or whatever they did and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Have you decided on a name, gentlemen?” Doctor Michaels tired but happy voice interrupted them, and she was beaming at them from her spot at the foot of the bed. 

Brian gave John a look, and he smiled back. “Evelyn,” Brian whispered, looking down at the newborn snuggled against his chest. “Evelyn Joan Deacon-May.” 

Doctor Michaels nodded. “Welcome to the world, Miss Evelyn Joan,” she said softly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: graphic descriptions of childbirth, blood and pain. If you will be trigger by that, know that Brian gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Evelyn Joan after almost 9 hours of labor. 
> 
> And there we have it folks, my first ever finished long fic! Be on the look out for the epilogue sometime in the next few days. Also, feel free to check out my other fics for this fandom! I’m going to go back to updating those regularly here now that this is over! Thanks again for reading.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’ve actually finished a long fic. What is this? Who am I? But really though, thank you to all my long time readers and commenters. I appreciate you so much. 
> 
> Please enjoy the final chapter! One shots to come!

**Five Years Later**

“Evelyn! Are you ready, Uncle Jim is here!” Brain shouted up the stairs, after inviting Jim inside the large home Brian and John had purchased the year after Evelyn had been born. Money had started coming in from the albums and they had hit the charts several times now and they had more than enough money to afford the home they now lived in. 

He heard the patter of little feet across the ceiling above them and shook his head. It sounded like, of course, she had not done as he had asked after breakfast to make sure she had everything she wanted to take. “We’re coming,” John sounded back, before Brian heard the giggling of their daughter followed by John whispering something to her. 

Brian rolled his eyes. John and Eve were like two peas in a pod, and honestly sometimes he felt like he had just been her incubator. He turned to Jim. “She told me she was ready this morning, sorry to keep you guys waiting,” he said. 

Jim waved him off. “Fred’s in the car with the girls, they are too excited about going to the zoo with Eve to be thinking about much of anything,” he said with a grin, and Brian smiled back at the other Omega. They had bonded over raising girls and being new parents despite their kind of rocky start there at the beginning. 

“You sure you guys don’t mind taking her for a couple of days?” Brian asked, feeling itchy that had nothing to do with his impending heat and everything to do with the fact his little girl was going to be out of his sight for four whole nights. He had started taking heat suppressants again as soon as he was cleared to do so, but he and John had decided they wanted to try for another baby and so Brian had gone off the suppressants last week and he could feel his heat starting to rise. 

They were interrupted by the patter of little feet on the stairs followed by the familiar footfalls of his mate. His daughter flew down the stairs and into his arms, all dark curls pulled up in pigtails and rainbow dress. “Daddy! Poppa said I could take Franklin!” she said happily, clutching her stuffed turtle even as she wrapped herself around Brian’s legs. 

“Did he now?” Brian met his mate’s eyes and smiled at him. John just shrugged at him, handing the bag he was carrying to Jim with a small smile. 

Evelyn looked at him with her big green eyes that were sparkling with excitement. “He said Franklin could meet the other turtles at the zoo!” she said excitedly. 

Brian smiled and knelt down to talk to his excited daughter. “I’m sure the other turtles will be very excited to meet Franklin, Eve. Are you excited to stay with your Uncle Jim and Uncle Freddie this week?” he asked, adjusting the lopsided pigtails, smiling fondly as he recognized his mate’s handiwork. John still hadn’t gotten the hang of doing their daughter’s hair. 

The little girl nodded and then threw her arms around her daddy’s neck, “Poppa said it was cause you and him had adult things,” Eve sniffed slightly, “I don’t wanna be gone so long, you’ll forget me.” 

Brain dropped a kiss to the top of her head, pulling her back in for a hug. “We would never forget you!” Brian reassured her, “Besides, you will have so much fun with Lily and Luna you won’t even think about us, yeah?” 

Eve nodded again and then smiled at her daddy. “Okay, Daddy, love you!” she said pressing a sloppy kiss to Brian’s cheek. 

Brian returned the sloppy kiss on his daughter’s cheek, “I love you more! Now, go say bye to your Poppa, don’t want to keep Uncle Jim waiting!” 

The little girl flounced over to John and gave him a big hug, wrapping her tiny arms around him telling him not to forget her while she was gone. Brian felt his heart flutter as he watched his mate and their daughter and he smiled at them softly before turning to Jim. “Everything should be in there, if she’s missing something just call us, or if something happens call us,” Brian told the other Omega. 

Jim just shook his head at him. “I’m sure everything will be fine, we will deal with whatever comes up. Roger is on standby too if we can’t get a hold of you guys,” Jim said smirking at him. 

Brian felt his face turn red and he cleared his throat as Eve waved goodbye and darted out the door towards the waiting car, Jim hot on her heels. “Have fun you two,” he tossed over his shoulder before closing the front door with a snap. 

The minute they were gone Brian felt a rush of heat wash over him and he turned to look at John with dark eyes. The Alpha was watching him as well, grey eyes pupil blown, lust written all over his face. It had been so long since they had had time for more than a quickie, Brian had been craving his Alpha’s knot for some time now and he didn’t think he could wait another second to get his hands on his mate. 

Brian crosses the handful of steps separating them in a moment, crashing his lips to John’s pulling the Alpha to him, pressing their bodies flush together. He still hadn’t quite lost all the baby fat from carrying Evelyn, some still lingering around his hips and a little pocket around his belly, but he didn’t care in this moment, John licking into his mouth with gusto. 

Large hands came up to circle his waist, pulling him close to his mate, and he moaned into the kiss feeling John’s hard cock pressing against him and he shifted in the hold so that he could press his own equally hard cock against his mate. John broke the kiss and pressed twin kisses to either side of his face before kissing his way down the side of his neck, nuzzling his nose into the place where Brian’s mating mark was covered by his shirt. 

“Bedroom?” John growled against his skin and Brian moaned, nodding, feeling slick leak from him and his body burned and he let John lead him to the bedroom. 

This was the fastest his heat had ever come on him and he moaned and whimpered as John’s big hands and long clever fingers made quick work of his clothing, finding bare skin and making Brian shiver under his mate’s hot touch. “John,” Brian whined as the smell of his heat and arousal filled the air and John guided them both to the bed. 

Brian eagerly crawled across the mattress and presented himself, whining in need as he heard his mate behind him shedding his own clothes. He could feel his skin burning and his cock ached and his hole fluttered around nothing as more and more slick left him. He moaned low and long as the warm wet touch of a tongue startled him and he moaned again as that tongue lapped at the slick sliding down the backs of his legs. He braced himself, spreading his legs further before leaning forward to rest his chest on the bed, head pillowed in his folded arms as he sighed into the feeling of his mate eating him out. 

Long fingers danced across his skin and down to where he was leaking and one slipped in with ease and he moaned, arching back as best he could, happy to be filled even if it was only by a tongue and John’s clever finger. Another long finger entered him and he moaned again, twitching as callused fingertips brushed his prostate before delving deeper and found that other suddenly more sensitive spot inside him that he knew intellectually to be his uterine opening but he chose not to dwell on that while John had two fingers in his ass and his mouth on his hole. He twitched as John rubbed at both places back and forth, knowing how to play Brian like he knew how to play his bass. 

“Alpha,” Brian whined, “Knot me, please Alpha!” 

Behind him John growled and the fingers left him making him whine at the emptiness before the whine turned higher pitched as he felt John’s bare cock pressing into him with firm steady pressure. Fuck, it had been too long since they had had time like this. 

The pace they set was rough and Brian moaned at every thrust, behind John was growling as he fucked into his Omega roughly, pressing his face into the crook of Brian’s neck, teeth brushing against the mating mark. Brian’s moan changed pitch again as John’s knot began to swell and catch the rim of his already puffy abused hole with each thrust. John brought a hand around to take his weeping cock and stroked him in counterpoint to his thrusts. 

“Yes, yes, I want you knot, John, please!” Brian moaned as John thrust once more into him, his knot swelling, locking them together as Brian felt warmth fill him, the same time stars sparked behind his eyelids as he came, painting John’s hand with his come. Some of the heat desperation left him as John’s knot filled him and he let himself go boneless. 

John draped himself over Brian’s sweaty back, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. “Been too long,” he mumbled into sweat soaked skin. 

Brian sighed happily as he felt John twitch inside him, more warmth filing him. It really had. He turned his head as best he could to steal and awkward kiss over his shoulder, wiggling his hips making John growl against his lips. “I love you,” Brian whispered into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter closed as John whispered the words back to him. In his mind's eye he could see their future baby, a bouncing baby boy with John’s lighter hair and happy grey eyes and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

He sighed again as he felt John’s clean hand press to his belly and he knew John was thinking the same thing and he wiggles his hips back against his mate happily, content in the knowledge that he had all he could ever need and more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Brian is in heat when he asks John to fuck him. John doesn't fuck him per se but he does rim him and use Brian's knotting dildo on him while Brian is in heat
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always I want to know what you think, so drop me a line! Like I said, this is my first foray into this trope and I hope I did it justice. Don't know if I will ever write more, but I might be tempted if asked nicely enough hahaha Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
